Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 6th Grade
by DragonBall787
Summary: A/U OOC Fic! NO YAMCHA LOVERS ALLOWED! The beginning of the most craziest, weirdest, terrible, and funniest years of your life start at 6th grade. Read about the chibis' transition from kid to teenager in the awesome, dramatic, and hilarious fic! With Goku, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Bulma, Piccolo, 18, Krillin, RasenKamehameha's OC, Taleem,and other DBZ characters. B/V G/CC K/18 and others.
1. Middle School is Dangerous

**Disclaimer: Why'd you think I'd ever own GT. If I would, I'd be destroying all the movies and DVDs in existence *evil chuckle***

**Prologue: Middle School is Dangerou**s

It seems when you enter middle school, it a complete different league than elementary. It's about finding yourself and your dreams. When you figure that out, you put it to the test in high school.

It was the first day of middle school, everyone entered the building as they rushed to get to their lockers.

22 feet landed from the sky. It was Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Tarble Chi-Chi, Bulma, Celeria, 17, and Taleem.

"So, this is middle school..." Goku said.

"This looks much bigger and better than elementary.." Vegeta noticed.

"Well..let's go inside!" Bulma said.

Everyone went inside and kinda...separated. They were still friends, but they mostly hang out in their own groups.

* * *

**Auditorium**

Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, Taleem, and Piccolo sat down in the auditorium.

They could see all their classmates from last year.

Frieza and Cell and their gang of bullies, Celeria and Turles with their group, Tarble, Gure, Tights, and Zarbon, and Beerus and Whis sneakily eating pudding, and other friends as well.

North High Middle School and South High Middle School merged into this one big middle school. They named it, "West City Middle School" and their mascot, as usual, is Shenlong. It's just that all of the South High student were there (Hatchiyack, 16, 14, 13 etc.)

"Welcome to middle school, 6th graders!" The principal said.

The 6th graders cheered, while the Z Fighters looked at their new enemy.

"I'm Mr. Rice and I'm your principal for now on," Mr. Rice said.

"He looks untrustable," Piccolo said.

" Is that even a real word?" 18 asked.

"How should I know?!" Piccolo yelled

"There are lots of thing you can do in middle school..." he continued.

"Will he ever stop talking?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Shh!" Bulma hissed

"..and there is special classes for kids who have excellent spot in academics," Mr. Rice continued.

"Ugh!" Everyone groaned.

* * *

**After Assembly**

The kids got their schedules and went to class

**Advisory- King Vegeta (He still want money)**

**Social Studies/Science- King Vegeta**

**P.E- Ms. Royer**

**Lunch**

**Health- Mr. Baker**

**Math- Mr. Nock**

**Language Arts- Ms. McGlory**

"It'd ironic that almost every class we have the same EVERY year," Taleem said.

"True," Chi-Chi said.

Vegeta walked beside Bulma. He then noticed boys blushing and smiling like idiots at HIS girl.

He growled and wrapped his tail around her waist, which caused Bulma to move closer to him

Bulma looked questionably at Vegeta.

They sheltered King Vegeta's classroom and sat in their seats.

"Zzz..." King Vegeta snored as he slept.

"Worms!" yelled Vegeta.

"What?!" King Vegeta yelled as he stood straight up.

He looked at the kids and said, "Oh, I'll give you your locker combinations and number, so you can put your stuff in and talk,"

Everyone got their locker combinations and went to their lockers.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted as he found out the Goku's locker was right next to his

Vegeta glared at Goku, "Kakarot" he spat.

He looked at Bulma's locker. It was about four lockers away...not too bad.

He then saw a nerd walking up to her with flowers.

Vegeta growled and ran after that nerd.

Goku scratched his head and said, "I wonder what's Krillin doing.."

Bulma was talking to Chi-Chi and 18.

"So, did, you kiss him yet?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Who?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta!" Chi-Chi yelled

"No, I mean not yet. I'm only 12," Bulma said.

"What's the big deal about kissing?!" 18 asked.

"The big deal is that if we don't have our first kiss by high school, we don't become popular!" Chi-Chi said

"You make is seem like it's important.." 18 said.

"It is! People say the your first kiss is supposed to be 12+! 12+!" Chi-Chi yelled

"Gee, I didn't think you'd be so boy-crazy," Bulma said.

Just then, Vegeta tackled the nerd right next to Bulma.

He started punching him and cursing his name.

"The f***?! Vegeta!" Bulma said.

After beating him up, he threw him in the trash can.

Vegeta threw Bulma over his shoulder and walked to class.

"Umm..I guess I'll see you in class.." Bulma said while being carried by Vegeta.

The bell rung as everyone walked to class.

Krillin walked up to 18.

"What's up?" He said.

"F*** this!" 18 said as she kissed Krillin's lips (She was always a straightforward type)

Krillin's eyes widened and when she released his lips, he fainted to Lala Land.

"What a dork..." she muttered as she dragged him to class.

King Vegeta said, "For Science and Social Studies, we're going to learn about...umm...free time!" He shouted.

He really didn't know anything about that, Bardock did.

Yamcha walked into class."Your favorite person's here!"

"Vegeta?" Everyone guessed.

Yamcha's eye twitched, "No! Me!"

Everyone just went back to talking.

Yamcha walked towards Bulma, "Hey, did you dump that idiot yet for me?"

Bulma said, "No, and that idiot us right behind you"

Yamcha gulped as he turned around to meet the gaze of Vegeta's black eyes

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Chi-Chi walked up to Goku, suddenly nervous.

"Hey Goku!" Chi-Chi said.

Goku smiled and said, "What's up?"

'I really wanna kiss you, but I'm too afraid,' Chi-Chi thought.

"Umm..nothing.." Chi-Chi responded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat food with me later?" Goku asked

Chi-Chi blushed as she said, "Sure!"

Goku asked, "Why is your face red?"

Chi-Chi blushed even more as she ran away.

Goku shrugged and said, "Hey look, Vegeta's dragging Yamcha to the bathroom!"

* * *

**Bathroom**

Vegeta slammed Yamcha to the wall and said, "I guess I have to teach you a lesson..."

Yamcha whimpered as he said, "Please! Not the face!"

Vegeta was about to punch him until his father knocked on the door, "Son, It's time for P.E, so you have to wait until after school to beat up people.."

"S***!" He yelled as he threw Yamcha to the wall and left.

* * *

**P.E**

"I'm Ms. Royer, your new P.E teacher. Today we're going to the fitness room!" Ms. Royer said.

Students were just entering the Gym.

"But first, you have to change in the locker rooms," Ms. Royer said.

The boys pervertedly looked at the girls, which caused them to get hit by the girls.

"Boys to the left and girls to the right!" Ms. Royer said.

They separated as they got ready to change.

**Boys locker-**

Vegeta was getting uncomfortable with him changing in front of the boys.

These creepy boys named Otokosuki and General Blue were eye raping him.

He quickly changed and walked out.

Taleem and Krillin quickly followed.

Goku, was oblivious to the boys eye raping him.

He took off all his clothes and bent down to look for his P.E clothes in his bag.

(Most) of the boys looked away.

"Goku! Show some decency!" Piccolo yelled while looking away.

"We're all boys here," Goku replied happily.

Piccolo felt like ha was going to throw up. He didn't deserve to see what a human male body looked like. He was asexual!

**Girls locker-**

All the girls were talking while getting dressed.

"Did you see how they were looking at us?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma rolled her eyes saying, "Chi, they're just being boys,"

Chi-Chi yelled, "I wonder if Goku looked at me like that?! What if he didn't?! What if he was looking at another?!"

18 slapped Chi-Chi, "I know it's natural to be bot crazy our age, but this is too far!"

Chi-Chi said, "You're right! I need to stop worrying,"

18 said, "I kissed Krillin and it's not a big deal.."

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

18 shrugged.

"How was it? Was he good?! How did he taste?! Did you use tongue?!" Chi-Chi asked frantically.

18 slightly blushed as she said, "I don't know, it was ok, I didn't taste him, and I didn't use...tongue"

"Lucky!" Chi-Chi said.

Maron, Jessica, and Carrie walked towards 18.

"Yea right! You had your first kiss...ha!" Maron said.

18 shrugged, "It's not a big deal.."

Maron said, "You're too ugly to be kissed!"

Bulma retorted, "And you're too b****y to be kissed."

"OH SNAP!" All the girls said.

"You're too ugly for your own good!" Maron yelled.

Bulma smirked, "Oh honey? Are you on your period? The pads are over there, sweetie,"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the girls 'ooed'

Maron flushed as she said, "Um..well...you have purple hair!" as she ran out.

Bulma said, "At least mine's natural!"

* * *

**Fitness Room-**

Everyone hated the fitness room. It was too easy and boring.

"Why can't we play dodgeball!" Goku whined.

"No! You have to do more push ups!" Ms. Royer said.

"Ugh!" Everyone groaned as they continued to do push ups.

Thsi is boring!" Frieza whined.

"True!" Cell said.

"This is based on the government," Ms. Royer said.

"I hate the government!" Piccolo yelled.

The teacher slapped her head, "This is going to be a LONG year.." she groaned.

* * *

**Lunch-**

It was lunch time and everyone was eating food (obviously)

"This food is simply disgusting!" Vegeta yelled.

"Is this hair?!" Bulma yelled as she found a few strings of hair.

Taleem said, "I think there's a cockroach in it.."

Goku grabbed the cockrach and ate it, "Yum!" he said.

Everyone threw up a little in their mouths.

"K-Kakarot...do you know what's in there?!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku shrugged and continued eating.

"Oh God!" Piccolo yelled as he rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

Mai sat down next to Taleem, "What's up?" she asked

Taleem blushed as he said, "You know..the sky.."

While they were talking, Chi-Chi was staring at Goku.

Goku looked at her and said, "Hi Chi-Chi! Want some?"

Chi-Chi blushed and shook her head, 'He's sharing food with me! Is this a big step in our relationship!' she thought.

18 read her mind and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Health-**

"Welcome to health class, I'm Mr. Baker," Mr. Baker said.

"We know that!" Vegeta yelled from then back of the room.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about puberty-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Piccolo screamed as he busted out of the classroom.

Goku quickly followed screaming, "Puberty germs! Puberty germs!"

"I didn't even say anything yet..." Mr. Baker said.

"Anyway, you might have noticed over the summer that you have experienced some 'changes' to your body, right?"

Everyone was silent. They were slowly thinking he was some creepy biosexual pervert.

There was an awkward silence.

"Umm..class dismissed!" Mr. Baker said.

* * *

**The end of the day-**

Everyone walked out of school, relieved. The last two periods weren't too hard at all, it was simple.

Bulma and Vegeta were walking home together.

Vegeta said, "I think I'll hate middle school,"

Bulma said, "Me too,"

When Bulma looked away, Vegeta looked at her. He didn't remember liking her THIS much when they were little.

Vegeta looked away and 'accidentally ' slipped his hand through hers.

Bulma looked at him and squeezed his hand.

Vegeta had a smirk as she reacted in a positive way and continued walking home.

If they only knew middle school would get much worse...

**Next Time- School Sucks**

**I hope you enjoyed this prologue and please review. I also will take any questions in your reviews and PMs. So don't be afraid to try :)**

**I'm also writing his sentence to kill off the few words I have until I have 2k words, and I might have it now, so toodles!**


	2. Character Encycopedia

Disclaimer: I don't own s***!

Chapter 2: Character Encycopedia

**Main:**

Vegeta-Age:12

Goku-Age:11

Krillin-Age:12

Piccolo-Age:12

Taleem-Age:12

Bulma-Age:12

18-Age:12

Chi-Chi-Age:12

**Recurring-**

Celeria-Age:10

Mai-Age:12

17-Age:12

Maron-Age:12

Jessica-Age:12

Carrie-Age:12

Frieza-Age:12

Cell-Age:12

Tarble-Age:11

Tights-Age:12

Zarbon-Age:11

Turles-Age:11

Hercule-Age:12

Buu-Age:12

Beerus-Age:12 (human years)

Whis-Age:12 (human years)

Yamcha-Age:12

**Other-**

Princess Snake-Age:11

Zangya-Age:12

Caroni-Age:11

Piroshki-Age:11

Dodoria-Age:12

Brolly-Age:11

Cui-Age:12

Launch-Age:12

Tien-Age:11

Ginyu-Age:12

Burter-Age:12

Jeice-Age:12

Recoome-Age:12

Guldo-Age:11

Chiaotzu-Age:11

**Next Time- School Sucks**

**I'm doing the next chapter right now, so just bear with me :)**


	3. School Sucks

**Disclaimer: I absolutely hate GT and will never own NONE of it ever.**

**Chapter 3: School Sucks (So wrong but true at the same time)**

It was September and Vegeta got up early to get ready for school. It was 4:00 am and Vegeta fixed some breakfast

King Vegeta came downstairs and jumped as he saw Vegeta eating breakfast.

"Why are you up so early, son?" King Vegeta asked.

Vegeta said, "This is my regular time, Father,"

King Vegeta looked at him strangely and sat down, eating his breakfast.

About 4 hours later, Vegeta grabbed his capsules and walked over to Bulma's house.

Vegeta knocked on the door.

opened the door and Vegeta cringed.

"Oh, Hello Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs greeted with her shrilly voice.

"All I'm here for, is to take Bulma to school, before I kill loud annoying women!" Vegeta yelled.

"...Did you grow a few inches?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

Vegeta glared at her.

"And you look soo handsome with your cute little spandex!" She said.

Vegeta started coughing uncontrollably.

Bulma pushed her mother aside and yelled, "Bye!" and slammed the door.

Bulma smiled at Vegeta and said, "What are doing today?"

Vegeta said, "Just school, then the ice cream shop,"

Bulma smiled and nodded.

They walked, hand by hand, to Goku's House and knocked on the door.

"Kakarot! Get your sorry a** up!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku stumbled out of the house, yelling, "Bye Mom!"

Goku smiled at Bulma and Vegeta, "Hi guys!"

Vegeta scowled while Bulma smiled.

They walked to school, and Chi-Chi followed too.

When they arrived, all the kids were outside, talking.

"Hey Piccolo!" Goku greeted.

Piccolo said, "I hate school,"

Krillin and 18 arrived.

Krillin said, "What's up?"

Piccolo said, "The sky,"

Chi-Chi pulled 18 and Bulma aside.

"Did you kiss him again?!" Chi-Chi asked excitedly.

18 said, "No,"

Chi-Chi said, "You guys are no fun when it comes to boys!"

Bulma said, "Because, I'm not boy-crazy like you,"

The bell rung and everyone went inside the school

* * *

Vegeta took out his books and binder and closed it.

Goku said, "Hey Vegeta! I signed up for baseball. Wanna join?"

Vegeta said, "No way, Kakarot! In have other things to do than play baseball!"

Goku said, "Ok, I guess I'm better then.."

Vegeta grabbed Goku's collar and smashed him against the wall

"What did you say?!" Vegeta hissed.

"I said I guess I'm better at baseball than you.." Goku whimpered.

Vegeta yelled, "I'll show you! I'll join the team and be better than all of you!"

He stormed off to complain to his father.

"He bought it Piccolo!" Goku said happily.

"Awesome! I was so embarrassed when I wanted to play baseball and Vegeta didn't!" Piccolo said.

"Well, luckily his pride got in the way and all of us can play baseball," Goku said.

Piccolo nodded as they went to class

* * *

Class started as King Vegeta said, "Today, we're going to learn about the study of fighting,"

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"But first I have turn on to the announcements news channel," King Vegeta said.,

**News-**

**Maron: Hello, I'm your always popular star classmate, better than Bulma Briefs in every way, Maron and I'm here to tell you the news. But first I must tell you that Bulma has a LOT of issues and she dyes her just to copy me!**

"Oh h*** no!" Bulma yelled as she ran out of the classroom

Everyone stared at the door Bulma busted out of.

Goku said, "Do you think she's gonna-"

"Oh, you know it!" Vegeta said as he smirked. He always liked cat fights.

**News-**

**Maron: And also-**

***Bulma busted the door open and pushed Maron aside.***

**Bulma: Hello, I'm Bulma, as you should know, and she's NOT better than me! And she's a liar!**

**Maron: Hey B****! This is MY show!**

**Bulma: See, she's been a jerk ever since kindergarten!**

**Maron: I have not! And just because you're jealous of me doesn't mean you gotta bust in here!**

**Bulma: Me? Jealous?! You're the one that copied my hair color all my life! And everyone knows it's dyed!**

***Maron slaps Bulma, which causes her to punch Maron***

***Maron touched her cheek and she felt blood. She growled***

**Maron: I'm going to kill you, B****!**

**Bulma: Well see about that Moron!**

***Bulma punches the camera, which causes the show to be over***

**End News-**

Everyone stood there with their mouths' wide open.

"Oh. My. Kami," Everyone said.

King Vegeta cleared his throat, "Umm..Vegeta, 17, you may want to bring your girlfriends back..."

Goku touched Vegeta and 17, and IT to the news room.

All three were shocked at the mess in the room.

Bulma staggered up and faced them. She had bruises, cuts, and scratches.

Maron was knocked out. She had knots, bruises, cuts, scratches, and blood spilling out of her arm.

Vegeta started chuckling.

17 and Goku glared at him.

"What?!" Vegeta said.

Goku IT Bulma and Maron to the nurse's office.

"Helloo-AAAAHHHHHH!" Dende screamed.

Goku said, "No time to explain, I need you to heal them!"

Dende said, "Ok," and touched them.

Vegeta growled, "Keep your hands no lower!"

Dende healed them and Bulma got up.

"Your girlfriend's getting out of hand, " Bulma said.

17 yelled, "My girfriend?!"

Vegeta yelled, "Don't yell at my girlfriend!"

Goku yelled, "Stop yelling!"

17 said, "Goku's right cause I think we all know Bulma's a self centered jealous b****!"

There was a deadly silence.

Vegeta grabbed 17's neck and hissed, "Maron is the jealous one, ever since we were little, she's been copying Bulma. She tried to embarrass her multiple times and just insulted her over the whole school, She even put out the first hit, and you call BULMA selfish?! I shall kill you where you stand!"

Vegeta threw 17 to the wall and charged his attack.

"And Bulma is not a B****!" He screamed as he released his attack.

"VEGETA! NO!" Goku screened as he flew towards the attack.

Goku turned SSJ2 and absorbed his attack.

Vegeta glared at Goku as he scolded him, "We're you trying to kill 17 or everyone at this school?!"

Vegeta responded, "Kakarot! He insulted my pride and my girl! I should kill you next!"

Goku powered down as he said, "Vegeta, you need to calm down..."

Maron woke up and groaned.

"Maron!" 17 yelled as he ran to her.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

Maron glared at Bulma as she said, "I knew the b**** was nothing but trouble!"

Bulma glared back as she said, "Do I have to teach you another lesson?!"

Just then, the principal busted through the door.

"You five are in BIG trouble!" He yelled.

**Next Time- Therapy and Forgiveness**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and share you r thoughts. Was it Marion's fault or Bulma's? Should they make up or not?! Review your opinions! :)**

**Speaking of reviews, what the h*** happened the them?! I only have 4 for the first chapter :( ?**


	4. Therapy and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I not own do GT (Time Goku), Ball Dragon, Dragon Z Ball or

**Last Time-**

**Vegeta glared at Goku as he scolded him, "We're you trying to kill 17 or everyone at this school?!"**

**Vegeta responded, "Kakarot! He insulted my pride and my girl! I should kill you next!"**

**Goku powered down as he said, "Vegeta, you need to calm down..."**

**Maron woke up and groaned.**

**"Maron!" 17 yelled as he ran to her.**

**"Are you OK?" He asked.**

**Maron glared at Bulma as she said, "I knew the b**** was nothing but trouble!"**

**Bulma glared back as she said, "Do I have to teach you another lesson?!"**

**Just then, the principal busted through the door.**

**"You five are in BIG trouble!" He yelled.**

**Chapter 3: Therapy and Forgiveness**

At the Council's office-

Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, 17, and Maron stood in the couciler's office.

"Now..tell me what's the problem?"

Everyone started talking at once.

"OK! Let me rephrase that, Maron, your first"

Maron flipped her hair as she said, "Ever since kindergarten, she's been a jealous b****!"

Bulma growled at her and clenched her fists.

"Ok, no language...now what happened?" Counciler said.

"Well, the ugly girl right beside me was listening to my amazing news and out of jealousy, she tried to kill me!"

"Not true!" Bulma yelled.

17 said, "It sounds true to me,"

Vegeta said, "Shut up 17! Nobody asked you!"

The counciler said, "Ok! Now, Bulma, tell your side,"

Bulma said it started ever since kindergarten...

**Flashback-**

**After that they opened the window and told everyone to run out. And so they an hour later, the kids didn't know where to go so Bulma (obviously) told them which direction to the gas station.**

**Maron, the blue-haired slut girl said "You aren't the boss of me and I say we go left, ugly"**

**Bulma replied, "I know the whole town by heart, I could've been in college by now, and I have an IQ of 1,000 and you have one of like 6? Let's go b***"**

**"OOOOHHHH" said the class**

**"TREATED!" yelled Goku.**

**That"s when Maron and Bulma started fighting.**

**"GIRL FIGHT!" said Master Roshi and took many perverted pictures**

**End Flashback-**

"Interesting.." the counciler said.

"SHUT UP AND LET HER FINISH THE FLASH BACKS!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma said, "Now, it was also 1st grade..."

**Flashback-**

**Maron walked up to Bulma with Carrie and Jessica.**

**"Hey Loser! I heard that your poor excuse of a boyfriend is dumping you. You must be feeling pitiful now," she said as she started laughing.**

**Bulma just looked at her, "No, he's not dumping me. I gave him pancakes today. He's not a poor excuse either, he's a real prince. Also I think that you're just jealous that I can naturally change my hair from blue to lavender and I have an IQ of nearly 1,000 and you have one of about 100. Also, you're not fooling anyone with your dyed up lavender hair. If you're trying to be like me (which is impossible) you should just give up. You have a nice boyfriend, loyal friends, and decent looks. Anyway, I gotta practice for cheerleading. I'll see you later, maybe" she said as she left.**

**"Burn!" Goku yelled.**

**Maron's fist clenched while she had gritted teeth.**

**Jessica looked worried, "Maron, are you-"**

**"Shut up," she gritted.**

**'I'll get her soon!' she thought**

**Chi-Chi looked at Bulma, "Well, you handled that easily,"**

**Bulma smiled, "It's not worth it anymore. She's not smart nor pretty enough to be my rival. Cell is a better rival than her,"**

**End Flashback-**

The counciler said, "So..how does this make you feel?"

Bulma, "Like I'm creepily being spyed on and being pursuied,"

"What about you?" She asked Maron

Maron huffed, "That has never happened!"

Bulma said, "Oh yea?! Well do you remember the play sabotage?!"

**Flashback-**

**All the actors walked on stage and took one big bow. Everyone was happy until-"NOOOOOO!"**

**Everyone looked at the girl that was walking on stage, "I steal your scripts and those idiots still love your play?! That's impossible! This is all your fault Bulma Briefs!" Bulma rolled her eyes, "Why do you always blame everything on me? You're the one that stole our scripts, we just made up our own and made that play better," Maron ran to her and tried to tackle her, but Piccolo tripped her and she fell in Goku's pie. "My pie!" Goku gasped. Everyone was laughing at Maron. She ran away crying. 17 ran after her saying, "Maron, wait!"**

**End Flashback-**

Maron said, "I still don't remember!"

Vegeta yelled, "Everyone's been there! We all saw that you did it!"

The counciler said, "Calm do-

"YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR FACE!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma said, "Also in 2nd grade..."

**Flashback-**

**Maron was on top of the roof and had a bucket of slime.**

**"Heh heh heh! Bulma Briefs will finally be eliminated!" Maron yelled.**

**She opened a hole and saw Bulma sitting in class.**

**Meanwhile, Vegeta sensed danger.**

**He quickly ran towards the source, and created a shield that blocked the slime attack from Bulma.**

**"DANGER!" He screamed.**

**Everyone looked up, and the slime bounced off of the shield and attacked Maron.**

**"AAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she was hit by slime.**

**She slipped and started to fall.**

**17 catched her and everyone looked at Maron**

**"Did you try to slime me?!" Bulma asked.**

**Maron said nothing.**

**Vegeta said, "Well..payback's a b****! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**End Flashback-**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed.

Maron and 17 glared at him.

"..Good times.." Vegeta said.

"Okay...also in third grade..." Bulma continued.

**Flashback-**

**Vegeta and Bulma were dancing in drama class. It was a stupid class, where stupid teachers pair you up with stupid boys- I mean it was a class where you learn how to do the fox trot.**

**"I didn't know you were a good dancer.." Bulma said in shock**

**Vegeta blushed as he said, "It's only cause Father forced me to take this stupid class. And I have to get a stupid good grade..."**

**Bulma leaned closer to Vegeta.**

**Right when they were about to-you know-, Maron interrupted them.**

**"HI GUYS!" She yelled loudly.**

**Bulma and Vegeta separated in shock.**

**End Flashback-**

"F***!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone stared at him.

"Umm..I said that cause..she hurted my ears back then...not because I was about to get my first kiss" Vegeta stuttered.

"Okay...Also in the fourth grade.."

**Flashback-**

**Bulma presented her science invention, "or my scienntific invention, Im going to turn my old piece of gum, new again"**

**Maron messed with her ingredients and walked away.**

**Bulma poured the liquid onto the gum, and it transformed into-**

**"PORN MAGAZINGES?!" Everyone yelled.**

**Bulma blushed and said, "This wasn't supposed to happen..."**

**Maron busted out laughing, while Carrie and Jesica stood back, watching her.**

**End Flashback-**

"I didn't do such things!" Maron yelled.

"Well, how about the last one, in fifth grade.." Bulma said.

**Flashback-**

**It was in fifth grade, and Maron was about to do the ultimate prank on Bulma.**

**She was about to pull her pants down in front of the whole school.**

**Bulma walked up to the stage as fifth grade graduation was here.**

**She cleared her throat as she begun to make her speech.**

**"Friends, family, others, we are all here today to celebrate our glorious traansition from little kindergarteners to wiser, older 6th graders..."**

**Maron snuck behind the stage, and was about to make her appearence, until Chi-Chi and 18 stopped her.**

**"Why are you doing this?!" Chi-Chi demanded.**

**"You know she ruined my life!" Maron yelled.**

**18 said, "No, you ruined your own life,"**

**Maron yelled, "If it wasn't for her, we couldv'e still been friends!"**

**Chi-Chi yelled, "So what does humiliating her prove?! That you're a jealous, heartless person?!"**

**Maron said, "Says the girls who abandoned me!"**

**18 said, "All we did was talk to Bulma, and you made a big fit!"**

**Behind them, the whole school clapped as Bulma concluded her speech.**

**Maron said, "You ruined my plan! You were always terrible friends.." **

**End Flashback-**

Maron's eyes watered as she recalled that flashback.

Bulma said, "I overheard that conversation, and I want to know why do you hate me?!"

Maron glared at her as she said, "Fine I'll tell you! It was in preschool!"

**Flashback-**

**18 and Chi-Chi met Maron, "Hey! You wanna be fwiends?" Chi-Chi asked.**

**"Suwe!" Maron agreed. 18 agreed too.**

**"Let's play!" Maron said.**

**While they were playing, the teacher called them over to introduce each other.**

**Then Bulma came.**

**"Hello, i'm Bulma Bwiefs and i'm the heiwess of Capsule Cowpowation. I am a genius and I love stwawbewwies. If anyone done something wong to me, I will automatically fowgive them if they give me stwawbewwies." Bulma said.**

**Everybody looked at her.**

**While Vegeta was making goo goo eyes at Bulma, Maron stared hatefully at her.**

**"She thinks she so pewfect!" Maron ranted to her new friends**

**18 said, "I think she's kinda cool,"**

**Chi-Chi said, "Me too!"**

**Maron said, "Don't talk to hew! You're my fwiends!"**

**18 said, "We can have othew fwiends too..."**

**"No!" screamed Maron.**

**Chi-Chi said, "Let's intwoduce ouwselves."**

**They left Maron alone.**

**"Hi! I'm Bulma!" bulma said.**

**"I'm Chi-Chi and this is my friend, 18," Chi-Chi said.**

**"How about we be best fwiends fow life!" Bulma asked.**

**"Yea!" Chi-Chi agreed.**

**"BFFL?" 18 said.**

**"That's pewfect!" Bulma said.**

**While they were talking, Moron stood there, with a pained face.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.**

**Everyone looked at her.**

**She threw a major temper tantrum, which caused her parents to pick her up from preschool.**

**End Flashback-**

"Now you [sob] see why I hate you! Ever since then, I tried to be like you! I dyed my hair, stole your clothes, and pretended to be rich!" Maron cried.

Everyone was quiet.

"DESPERATE!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone glared at him.

Bulma said, "I-I had no idea...if it's ok with you, how about we end this nonsense..I don't want to be your friend, but we can at least stop hating each other and get along.."

Maron nodded as she said, "I'm also sorry that I took out my anger on you all these years.."

Bulma smiled, "It's ok,"

For the first time, they actually hugged each other.

They smiled and Bulma said, "I'll see you later,"

Maron smiled and nodded.

17 said to Vegeta, "If it's ok-

"Shut up! I dislike you, but I forgive you. Just don't call Bulma a b**** or I'll rip your throat off!" Vegeta yelled.

17 nodded.

The bell rung and they all walked out of school.

* * *

"Oh Vegeta..remember when we agreed to stop being rivals.." Goku said.

"No," Vegeta replied.

"You're my best friend Vegeta!" Goku said.

Vegeta said, "Really?! Cause you're my best friend too!"

"Really?!" Goku said.

"No you idiot! I hate you!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma and Chi-Chi started laughing.

Krillin said, "They never change.."

Piccolo said, "Of course not!"

18 said, "That'd be kinda creepy.."

* * *

17 and Maron were walking home together

17 said, "So you like Bulma now?"

Maron said, "No, I just don't hate her.."

17 smiled, "That's good,"

Maron said, "So, are we going to do what reviewers asked us to do since Dbz in Kindergarten?"

17 said, "Sure,"

17 brought his lips up to Maron's.

They held each other as they felt like the world disappeared.

When they stopped kissing, they both smiled.

"Now, let's go to the ice cream shop!" 17 said.

Maron smiled as they continued walking.

**Next Time- Baseball Tryouts and Ice Cream**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Especially for the ones that wanted 17 and Maron to kiss. Anyway, if you wanted Maron to still be Bulma's rival, don't worry, I have another person to replace Maron: But YOU have to vote. The choices are Miss Piiza, Colonel Violet, or Melee. Make sure to review! 5 reviews = another chapter :)**


	5. Baseball Tryouts and Ice Cream

Disclaimer: TG, or ,ZBD, BD nwo ton od I

Chapter 4: Baseball Tryouts and Ice Cream

It was the end of school, and they only had two periods left.

"Today we have a new student, " Mr. Nock said, "Meet Violet"

Violet walked in with a silent expression, "I'm Violet, I like money, and hate most people,"

Mr. Nock said, "You can sit by..."

Bulma thought, "NOT ME! NOT ME! NOT ME!"

"..Bulma" He concluded

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bulma screamed in her mind.

Violet sat by Bulma and looked at her.

Bulma decided to be nice and said, "Hi I'm-"

Violet interrupted her, "I already know who you are and I hate you for it,"

Bulma glared at her, "I was just trying to be nice,"

Violet said, "Well, guess what? I don't care!"

Bulma retorted, "Then why are you staring at me like a lesbian?!"

Violet said, "I can stare at whoever I want!"

"Violet! Bulma! Stop talking!" Mr. Nock said.

Bulma growled at him.

* * *

"And she was acting like a total jerk!" Bulma concluded to her friends at teh end of class.

"She sounds like a jerk," Vegeta said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?!" he yelled.

"I'd say that you made a new rival.." Chi-Chi said.

"Oh God no!" Bulma yelled.

18 said, "It'll be just like Maron again, but Violet's a bit smarter,"

Bulma groaned as she said, "Why does everyone hate me?!"

Taleem replied, "Cause your're rich and they're not,"

Krillin said, "Oh well, as long as you don't see her again, you'll be-"

Violet walked up to Bulma.

"Spoke too soon," Krillin said.

"Hey rich girl, just between you and me, don't cross my path!" Violet warned.

Bulma growled, "And why not?!"

Violet said, "Cause 1) I think you're dumb 2) I also think you have poor sense of fashion and 3) I just don't like you,"

Bulma said, "Well guess who joined the copy cat club, sister!"

Violet said, "It looks like you did,"

Bulma said, "My hair's all natural, unlike yours. You're acting like a b**** and I'm not talking to you,"

Bulma walked away, with her friends following.

Violet rolled her eyes and scowled.

* * *

The gang were walking around school, during class hours.

They looked at a poster about a dance coming up:

**Come to the Halloween dance! Filled with fun, food, and music!**

**Admission: $5 *Need school ID to join and eligible grades to attend**

** The dance starts at 7:00 pm-9:00 pm at Oct 31**

"We should totally go!" Chi-Chi said.

Goku said, "Yea! It'll have lots of food!"

Piccolo said, "I'm only coming to prevent something crazy happening,"

Krillin said, "I'm coming too, are you 18?"

18 shrugged, "Whatever,"

Bulma said, "Me and Veggie's going too!"

Vegeta said, "Absolutely not!"

Taleem said, "I heard Yamcha's planing to ask Bulma,"

He winked at Bulma.

Bulma mouthed, 'Thanks'

Bulma said, "Yea, and I'm considering going with him, unless you want to go,"

Vegeta growled, "No! that stupid weakling isn't going to take _my_ girlfriend to the dance! I'm going too!"

Taleem said, "Yea, i'm going to ask Mai,"

Goku said, "Well that settles it, we're all going,"

* * *

When they walked in class 30 min. late, Ms. McGlory asked, "Where have you guys been?!"

Bulma said, "Umm..my dad wanted to see us..."

Ms. McGlory said, "Seems important, I'll mark you guys as 'excused' "

They all sat down as the teacher continued her lesson.

Goku made a paper airplane and threw it at Vegeta.

Vegeta caught it and opened it.

It was a poorly drawn picture of them in their Oozaru forms.

Vegeta drew a picture in the back and threw it a Goku.

Goku opened it and gasped.

It was a picture of Vegeta killing Goku in a VERY descriptive and innapropriate way.

Ms. McGlory snatched the note and looked at it, "This is the most detailed artwork I've ever seen!"

Vegeta slapped his head while Goku chuckled

* * *

**After School-**

"Tryouts were easy!" Vegeta said.

Piccolo said, "The coach was so shocked, that he actually fainted."

Goku said, "Yup! And now we're on the team!"

Taleem said, "And playing pitcher will be a piece of cake!"

Just then, Yamcha walked in.

Everyone was silent.

"Hey? What happened to the talking?!" Yamcha asked.

"You!" One kid said.

Everyone started laughing.

Yamcha then walked up to Bulma, "You wanna go to the dance with me?"

Vegeta growled and said, "She's already going to the dance-with me!"

Yamcha said,"Fine! I'll just go with someone else!"

Yamcha spotted Violet talking to her friends.

He pimp-walked up to her and said, "Hey babe, wanna go to the dance with me?"

Violet said, "Fine, it's not like I have nothing else to do,"

Goku was eating up his ice cream.

"Goku! Slow down!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku said, "Sorry Chi-Chi, but I love food!"

Chi-Chi thought, 'If only he said that about me...'

Piccolo looked at the people with disgust.

"Disgusting fools..eating all that crap!" He muttered to himself.

Tarble walked in the shop.

"Hey Vegeta! Dad wants to see you right quick," Tarble said.

Vegeta groaned as he said, "I'll be there in a minute,"

Vegeta turned to Bulma, "Make sure Kakarot walks you home,"

Bulma nodded as Vegeta flew towards his house.

* * *

Vegeta opened the door to the house being completely dark with a few candlelights.

"Father?!" Vegeta called.

King Vegeta was on the couch, "Come sit, son,"

Vegeta was slightly nervous and creeped out.

He sat down beside him and King Vegeta started talking, "I have something important to tell you, boy. You're starting to get older-"

"We already had that talk in heath," Vegeta said.

"No! Not that! I mean when a Saiyan reaches a certain age, he or she will form a bond with his or her mate," King Vegeta said.

Vegeta nodded, "You mean me with Bulma.."

King Vegeta said, "Yes. When you start to form a bond, it will be nearly impossible to break it, so that mean s you will have to stay with Bulma for the rest of your life, or you die,"

Vegeta said, "So, why are you telling me this?"

King Vegeta said, "When you turn 18, your bond will form into a completely different level. And I'm telling you this, so you will remember in the future,"

Vegeta nodded.

King Vegeta patted his son's head and said, "Now, let's eat,"

* * *

**If you MUST know, the positions in the baseball team are, here:**

**P: Taleem**

**C: Picccolo**

**1B: Vegeta**

**3B: Goku**

**SS: Frieza**

**2B: Tarble**

**LF:Cell**

**RF:Krillin**

**CF: Brolly**

**Bench: Yamcha**

**Next Time- The Halloween Dance**

***Romance next chapter :)**


	6. The Halloween Dance

**Disclaimer: I do own DB, DBZ, and GT! NOT!**

**Chapter 5: The Halloween Dance (My favorite chapter :D)**

**6:00 P.M**

Piccolo was trying on his superhero outfits (You'll know why later and it's NOT because of the dance)

"Hmm..Batman or the Hulk...hmmm..." Piccolo mused.

King Piccolo busted in Piccolo's room while he was wearing the Hulk.

"Hey son I-"

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Laughed King Piccolo

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" screamed Piccolo.

After he left, Piccolo destroyed the Hulk and put on Batman.

'Sorry, Vegeta' He thought.

* * *

Bulma invited 18 and Chi-Chi to her house before the dance.

Chi-Chi was a princess, Bulma was a vampire, and 18 was nothing.

Chi-Chi frowned at 18's appearance, "You are no fun!"

18 said,"I have nothing to wear that I like"

Bulma said, "Hmm...what's Krillin going as?"

18 said, "An astronaut,"

Bulma and Chi-Chi busted out laughing

"Why?" was all Bulma could get out.

18 shrugged.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hurry before my mom comes!" Bulma yelled as they ran towards the door.

When they opened the door all at once, all three fell on the doorsteps.

Vegeta, Krillin, and Goku stood there with a blank expression.

All three got up and Bulma yelled, "Let's go before my mom get's here!"

All boy's eyes widened and they picked up the girls so they could take off.

"Hold on a second!" A voice said.

All six freezed and turned around.

Mrs. Briefs stood there with a camera in her hand.

"Picture time!" she said.

"Ugh!" all six whined as they walked towards Mrs. Briefs.

After many embarrassing pictures, Mrs. Briefs let them go.

"Why couldn't we done this at the Harpy's house?!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma said, "You know Ox-King would do the same thing and Dr. Gero hates us,"

* * *

**7:00 pm**

Everyone arrived at the dance.

Oh yea...Krillin was an astronaut, Vegeta was a vampire (he still wore his armor), and Goku was a walking piece of bacon.

When they tried to go in, a man stopped Goku.

"You have illegible grades. I'm afraid that-"

Vegeta knocked him out.

Goku smiled, "Thank Vegeta!"

Vegeta scowled as he said, "Bulma told me to do it,"

They all walked in and they were hit by a lot of flashing lights.

"F***! MY EYES!" Vegeta screamed.

Bulma put sunglasses on Vegeta.

Vegeta growled, "Now I have a headache!"

Bulma said,"Come on, Mr. Whiney, let's play some games,"

Vegeta whined, "I'm not whiney!" as they walked away.

Goku said, "Come on Chi! Let's eat food!" as he ran towards the food aera.

His mouth watered as he looked at all of the treats.

ChiChi yelled, "Goku! Don't eat! They cost 2 shenlong awards each!"

Shenlong Awards were pieces of paper that you buy to purchase stuff at dances.

Goku said, "But..but I don't have any..."

Chi-Chi said, "We can just go to the line to get some,"

They walked to the line and gasped as they saww a REALLY long line of children screaming to get some.

* * *

Krillin and 18 were walking around the Gym, tryign to recgonize people.

"Hey! There's Taleem!" Krillin said as he saw him dancing with Mai.

"What's up?" Krillin asked.

Taleem said, "The sky and I'm dancing **with Mai** here!"

Krillin caught that and said, "Oh," and walked away with 18.

Krillin said, "Soo, do you wanna dance?"

18 said, "I don't "dance", but we can go to the Haunted Locker!"

Krillin stuttered as he said, "T-the H-haunted L-lockers..."

It was basically a haunted house in the boys and girls lockers.

18 grabbed Krillin's hand and dragged him to it.

"18! Wait! I'm not ready!" Krillin said in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamcha was watching Bulma while dancing with Violet.

When she walked in, she looked like an angel.

It left him gawking at her with his mouth wide open.

Violet caught who he was looking at and growled.

Now, he was gawking at her while they dancing.

"Yamcha," Violet growled, "Are you sure that you don't have a crush on anyone else?!"

"No! I mean yes! I'm sure!" Yamcha said.

Violet hmphed as they continued dancing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta was currently winning every prize at the dance for Bulma.

Now, he was playing the game where the man moves the cups and there's something inside only one and you have to guess the right one.

The prize was a glowing ball.

The man had ten cups with a penny inside only one. He had a talent for moving the cups in a furiously fast pace.

To the human eye.

To Vegeta, he was moving the cups very slowly. He could also hear the penny sliding against the right cup.

The man smiled to himself as he finished moving the cups. There was no way a kid could guess the right cup.

Vegeta pointed to the right cup and the man (for extra measure) said, "Are you sure?"

Vegeta nodded as he said, "Just open the cup!"

The man chuckled while opening the cup and gasped as he saw the penny inside.

"But-but-but.." the man stuttered.

Vegeta frowned at him as he said, "Just give me the ball!"

The man shakily gave him the ball while Vegeta snatched it from his hands.

Vegeta put it in a giant bag where all the prizes Vegeta won at the dance.

"Thanks, Veggie!" Bulma said while hugging him.

Vegeta blushed as he said, "Whatever, your stupid human games are too easy,"

Bulma smiled as she said, "Now, lets' get some food,"

Vegeta's stomach agreed

* * *

Goku was whining while standing halfway through the line, while Chi-Chi was getting irritated.

"I'm HUNGARY!" Goku whined again.

Chi-Chi then saw Bulma walking with Vegeta to the food area.

Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's hand and followed Bulma.

Chi-Chi caught up with Bulma said said, "Why didn't you get some tickets?"

Bulma said, "I have an unlimited card,"

Chi-Chi said, "Can we borrow some?"

Vegeta yelled, "No! It's supposed to be for me!"

Bulma said, "Vegeta..did you hear the word UNLIMITED!"

Vegeta was silent.

Bulma ordered the whole table of food would be hers and they complied without question.

Goku was drinking all, of the soda.

Chi-Chi said, "Be careful! Soda makes you crazy!"

Goku ignored Chi-Chi as he drunk some more.

* * *

**Now for the action...**

Piccolo stood on the roof of the school, looking for trouble.

The clouds were darkening, ready for a huge storm.

Then, out of the fog, Frieza emerged in his Joker costume.

Frieza slowly looked at Piccolo, who was waching him.

"Batman," Frieza said.

"Joker," Piccolo responded.

They both powered up and ran towards each other for a good fight.

Frieza got the first hit, while Piccolo retaliated.

Piccolo transported behind Frieza to kick him towards the ground.

Frieza stopped the impact and they started fighting in melee range.

Lighting crashed and thunder boomed as Frieza and Piccolo dodged and kicked.

Frieza prepared his final attack, "Now, Batman..I shall kill you."

Piccolo grunted as he prepared his Special Beam Cannon.

"魔貫光殺砲!" Screamed Piccolo as he blasted his attack.

"What the f*** does that mean?!" Frieza yelled as he counterattacked with his own attack.

Their attack merged as they tried to outmatch the other.

"Haa!" Piccolo yelled as he gained the upper hand.

Frieza tried to out power it, but it was too late.

Frieza took on the blast full force, as it pierced his chest.

When Piccolo turned around to face Frieza, he wasn't surprised to see him disappear.

He knew that the Joker would be back..for revenge...

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Krillin as a fake ghost popped in front of him.

18 rolled her eyes. This was getting boring.

Krillin whimpered as he hid behind 18.

When they neared the end, a creepy voice said, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Krillin as he ran out.

18 smacked her forehead as she exited.

"That was lame, and embarrassing," 18 muttered as she heard Krillin crying in the bathroom.

* * *

18 sat down and ate some food with the others.

"So, how was it?" Bulma asked.

"Embarrassing," 18 said as she ate a pizza.

Vegeta chuckled as he said, "What did he do?"

18 said, "He was screaming the whole way and now he's crying in the girls' bathroom,"

Vegeta and Goku busted out laughing, while Bulma shook her head.

Chi-Chi said, "Stop laughing!"

Krillin came in and sat beside 18.

"I'm sorry, I acted like a baby," Krillin said as he lowered his head in shame.

18 shrugged, "It doesn't matter,"

"And I'm sorry I threw up halfway..." Krillin continued.

18 said, "Forget it,"

Krillin said, "And I'm sorry that I ran crying in the girls' bathroom-"

18 yelled, "KRILLIN!"

Krillin looked up at her.

18 said, "Just forget it!" as she kissed him.

"MY EYES!" Vegeta and Goku yelled as they looked away.

"Aww.." Bulma, Chi-Chi and some other girls said.

Suddenly, a slow song came on. (I'm not telling you what song 'cause nobody cares about that stuff anyway)

Bulma grabbed Vegeta as she said, "Let's dance!"

Vegeta looked wide eyed as he was dragged to the dance floor.

"Haha!" Goku laughed.

"Good luck!" Krillin said.

* * *

Bulma dragged Veggie to the dance floor and said, "I know you might have forgot to dance, but let me show you,"

Bulma placed his arms around her waist, and she placed her arms around his neck.

Vegeta just stared at her, confused.

Bulma smiled and said, "Just follow my step,"

And Vegeta did.

While, they were dancing, Yamcha looked at them with jealousy.

Violet looked at him and said, "Who are you looking at?!"

Yamcha said, "Oh, no one Bulma,"

Violet gasped.

"Oh, I mean Violet!" Yamcha corrected.

Violet glared at him as she said, "The only reason you took me to the dance was to get Bulma jealous, did you?!"

Yamcha said nothing.

"AGH!" Violet growled as she slapped Yamcha and stomped on his feet.

After she left, Yamcha tried to call her back, but it was too late.

He then looked at Bulma again. He gasped and yelled, "No!" as he saw something awful.

* * *

Chi-Chi, Goku, 18, and Krillin looked at Bulma and Vegeta.

"They look so cute together!" Chi-Chi said.

"Yea," Goku said.

"I gotta admit, they are good dancers," Krillin said.

18 nodded.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Huh?" Goku responded.

"Do you, you know, love me?" Chi-Chi asked while blushing.

"Sure!" Goku said. He didn't even know what love is, but if it pleased Chi-Chi, he was cool with it.

"Really?!" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku said, "Yep!"

Chi-Chi was so happy, that she kissed Goku.

Krillin and 18's jaws dropped as they saw Chi-Chi make that bold move.

When she released Goku, he was shocked.

Chi-Chi said, "Don't say anything, I'm too happy," as she held Goku.

Goku still was shocked.

Krillin was stuttering.

18 slapped him and he said, "I'm back! I'm back!"

They all looked towards Bulma and Vegeta and gasped at what they saw.

* * *

Bulma had her head on Vegeta's shoulder, enjoying the dance.

She really felt like a princess, since practically everyone's eyes were on them.

Vegeta on the other hand, tried to cover his huge blush.

He couldn't believe that he basically threw away his pride, just for a stupid dance.

But, when he looked at Bulma's happy face, he felt at ease.

Bulma lifted her head and looked at Vegeta.

They looked into each other 's eyes and moved closer.

Right when they were about to-you know-, Yamcha interrupted them.

"HI GUYS!" he yelled loudly.

Bulma and Vegeta separated in shock.

"F******************************************!" Vegeta screamed. (You know, he's really pissed when he says a a bad word, REALLY long)

They both glared at Yamcha.

"Heh, heh," He chuckled.

"Bulma, should I kill him right now,?" Vegeta hissed.

"Certainly," Bulma growled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as Bulma and Vegeta chased him out of the school.

They both returned to the food table with irritated expressions.

Everyone was silent.

Chi-Chi patted Bulma's back.

* * *

9:00

It wasn't too long before the dance ended.

The sky cleared up from the storm, and everyone walked out of the school, talking.

"SODA!" Goku screamed while jumping all over the place.

Vegeta said, "Bulma and I will be at her house,"

They all nodded and agreed to meet up there.

Vegeta picked up Bulma and flew away.

"Poor Vegeta," Krillin said.

"I know, what kinda jerk would ruin someone's first kiss?!" Chi-Chi said,

Everyone paused for a moment.

"Yamcha," they responded.

Taleem grabbed the screaming Goku and said, "I think he had too much soda,"

* * *

Vegeta landed at CC with Bulma in his arms.

"Thanks for coming to the dance with me..." Bulma said

Vegeta scoffed, "I've gone through worse.."

Bulma smiled anyway, "Still..that was very sweet.."

They just stood there in silence.

Vegeta had enough of this awkward silence.

Vegeta (gently) grabbed Bulma's head, and pressed her lips against his.

Bulma's eyes widened as Vegeta kissed her.

She eventually gave in and kissed him back.

When they both let go, they looked at each other with passion and smiled.

Then Vegeta smirked, full of himself.

Bulma glared at him, "What's so funny?!"

Vegeta chuckled as he said, "I just been wanting to do that since forever,"

"Don't get cocky," Bulma said playfully.

Vegeta smirked even more, "And you were enjoying yourself back then, weren't you?"

Bulma blushed as she said, "If you keep this up, we won't be kissing again anytime soon,"

Vegeta moved closer to her, "Hmm..we'll see about that,"

Before they were able to kiss again, Goku, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Krillin, Taleem, Mai, and 18 landed.

"AFTERPARTY!" Goku screamed while running into CC.

Chi-Chi sighed while saying, "He had too much soda..."

Krillin said, "I'm gonna see how Goku's doing. Let's go Vegeta," as he walked inside CC.

Vegeta and Bulma spared one last glance before he followed Krillin, with Piccolo following.

"So, did you get your kiss?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma smiled at Chi-Chi and 18, "As a matter of fact, I did," she said

Chi-Chi squealed, "Ooh! I'm so happy for you!"

Just then, Bulma's mom came running towards the girls , "Oh sweetie! I want you to see that adorable picture of your first kiss with Vegeta," she said.

Bulma looked at the picture and blushed, "Mom! You were looking that whole time!" She yelled.

"You two looked soo cute!" Mrs. Briefs cooed.

Bulma smiled and said, "Now, I will rip this embarrassing picture in half, " as she ripped it in shreds.

Mrs. Brief said, "Don't worry, I have one hundred copies!"

Bulma smacked her head as she said, "I'm going inside.." as she walked inside CC.

* * *

**Epilogue**

King Vegeta looked at the mail as the mailman left.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" barked Celeria and Tarble as they chased the mailman.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the mailman as he drove away.

King Vegeta chuckled as he looked at the mail, "Bills, bills, bills...hmm..mail from Mrs. Briefs.." he muttered. That lady was always a nut.

He opened the letter and blushed as he looked at the picture. 'That's my boy!' He thought as he chuckled.

"Vegeta!" He called as he started at the picture.

Vegeta came down the stairs as he said, "What Father?! I'm trying to train here!"

King Vegeta showed Vegeta the picture of him and Bulma kissing.

Vegeta growled as he turned SSJ, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he flew next door to CC.

King Vegeta chuckled as he looked at his angry son yelling at Mrs. Briefs.

* * *

**Next Time- You are 18 Years old! Stop Arguing with a 12 year old!**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, since it's one of my favorites. Also if you're wondering what 魔貫光殺砲 means, it basically means 'Special Beam Cannon' in Japanese. Just look up Special Beam Cannon, and you'll see :) Also make sure you review, or Vegeta will kill you :D!

Vegeta: That's right!


	7. You are 18 Years old! Stop Arguing with

**Disclaimer: Me: Ahem, welcome to.. How Does DragonBall787 Write Her Chapters So Fast Show!**

**Crowd: *Cheers***

**Me: Ok, this is what I do..**

**Step 1) Pretend to be working at school, when I'm really writing inspiration and ideas from middle school in my agenda**

**Step 2) Go home and type my chapter**

**Step 3)Reread it, and add and subtract lines and ideas**

**Step 4) Post my chapter, and wait 4 hours straight for at least 2 reviews.**

**Step 5) After that, I do my homework in Advisory, and get straight As**

**Me: That's all to it :)**

**Vegeta: That made absolutely no sense!**

**Me: I make it work, unlike you!**

**Vegeta: *glares***

**Chapter 6: You are 18 Years old! Stop Arguing with a 12 year old!**

It was around after Goku's birthday and everyone was hanging out at Goku's house.

Vegeta said, "I don't know how you can get used to such a small house.."

Bulma said, "I know at least get 30 rooms..."

Chi-Chi said, "I tell you, you two are two spoiled!"

Celeria said, "It's not our fault,"

Raditz and Nappa walked towards them, "What are you brats doing now?!"

Vegeta smirked as he said, "Says the boys that didn't graduate high school and have to go to community college while living with their parents,"

Nappa growled, "It's not our faults we didn't get all of our credits!"

Bardock sighed as he walked over to them, "Radtz, Nappa how old are you?!"

Raditz said, "18,"

Bardock yelled, "Exactly! You are two grown men that failed high school and have to live with me for the rest of my life! The least you can do is stop arguing with 12 year olds!"

Nappa said, "It's not our faults! They are smarter than their age!"

Bardock retorted, "It was cute when you guys were 10, but now it's just ridiculous!"

Raditz said, "So, you want us to stop arguing.."

Bardock yelled, "THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON I'M, YELLING AT YOU!"

Bardock rubbed his head while walking away.

Goku's face suddenly brightened up.

"I got an idea!" he said.

Everyone looked frightened at Goku: He never has an idea

* * *

They were at Bulma's secret lab, and she was doing some tests on liquid.

Taleem said, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Bulma smiled and nodded, "Yes, at least 99.9999999999999999999-"

"Ok, we get it!" Vegeta said.

Piccolo said, "So how does this work?"

Tights said, "We put this drink into Raditz and Nappa's drinks and they'll turn into 12 year olds,"

Tarble asked, "So, why are we doing this?"

Bulma said, "So Bardock would stop yelling at us,"

"Seems legit," Tarble said.

* * *

So, the preteen chibis slipped some of Bulma's liquid in their drinks.

When Nappa and Raditz drunk it, they started shrinking.

"The f***?!" Nappa yelled.

"What the h*** is happening to me?!" Raditz yelled.

The chibis started snickering.

Now Raditz and Nappa were eye level to them.

"What did you do to us?!" Nappa yelled.

Bulma said, "I turned you into 12 year olds,"

"Why?! Now my voice is filled with puberty! I just got out of it!" Raditz yelled.

"1) I hate it when Bardock yells at us and 2) You guys totally deserved it!" Bulma said.

"And I always wanted a brother close to my age!" Goku said.

Raditz started stuttering.

Goku continued, "And we're going to be best brother...forever!" as he hugged Raditz.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

* * *

Bardock looked shocked at the small Raditz and Nappa.

"Oh God, another 6 years!" Bardock sighed.

Gine said, "At least people will think you're 35..."

Bardock said, "Is there a cure yet?!"

Bulma shook her head, "I won't be able to find a cure for the next 5 months.."

Bardock slapped his head and said, "Why me..."

* * *

**Piccolo: We interrupt this program with...Q&A with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

Me: Here are the questions...

**Aqua Blue Hunter-**

**Plz add more**

Vegeta: No!

**Honest Me-**

**HAHA! SO FUNNY! Just hope Vegta can be his temper down, and Goku can remember that kiss.**

Vegeta: Go to h***!

**Guest-**

**You never mentioned what Taleem, Yamcha, and Violet were**

Vegeta: Who cares?!

**Guest-**

**U know what i like your fics i've read all of them from kindergarten to elementry till now and they all r great it what makes me want to read more i like that i dont have to wait month's for the next chapter and that why u will b a good writer so once again i thank u so much**

Vegeta: You're NOT welcome!

**applefanfic-**

**Like the 6th chapter! :) Update soon.**

Vegeta: No!

**hey-**

**whats the nxt chpter gonna be abt? just curious. pls dont send vegeta on me hes my favoritecharacter in dbz :)**

Vegeta: Why thank you!

**Juli-sama14-**

**Awwww...Vegeta and Bulma finally kissed. Now its time for Celeria's.**

Vegeta: NO! NO! NO! Go suck a-

Me: Vegeta! That's not how we treat our reviewers! Now, let me do it!

**Aqua Blue Hunter-**

**Plz add more**

Me: Ok!

**Honest Me-**

**HAHA! SO FUNNY! Just hope Vegta can be his temper down, and Goku can remember that kiss.**

Me: Vegeta does have a big temper!

Vegeta: Hey!

**Guest-**

**You never mentioned what Taleem, Yamcha, and Violet were**

Me: Sorry, but Violet wore nothing but a dress, Taleem was Future Trunks, and Yamcha was a werewolf

**Guest-**

**U know what i like your fics i've read all of them from kindergarten to elementry till now and they all r great it what makes me want to read more i like that i dont have to wait month's for the next chapter and that why u will b a good writer so once again i thank u so much**

Me: That makes me so happy...*sniff*

**applefanfic-**

**Like the 6th chapter! :) Update soon.**

Me: Ok and thx :)

**hey-**

**whats the nxt chpter gonna be abt? just curious. pls dont send vegeta on me hes my favoritecharacter in dbz :)**

Me: Well, the next chapter's focused on regular middle school stuff, like fights, gossip, yelling at teachers, and more! But, when it comes to Christmas, I have a BIG surprise!

**Juli-sama14-**

**Awwww...Vegeta and Bulma finally kissed. Now its time for Celeria's.**

Me: We'll see ;)

**Guest-**

**Shouldn't Violet be happy to make Bulma Jealous**

Me: Well, If I were Violet, I would be mad that somebody took me out to a big dance, just to oogle some other girl and make them jealous. It's kinda insulting, saying that you're not good enough for him, but luckily I don't want a boyfriend or husband, cause they're ignorant and stupid (most boys at my school)

**Cornichon92-**

**Iam sure if Goku is to hungry he will transform to Hulk or Gozilla not quite sure with one but one day we will find out...**

Me: True :)

**Piccolo: And that has been ****Q&A with DragonBall787 and Vegeta! And review more questions and comments so it can be answered!**

* * *

It was Monday, and Raditz and Nappa's return to middle school.

"Ugh! I hate middles school!" Raditz complained.

Goku smiled and said, "Don't woory cause I'll be teaching you **everything**!"

Raditz said, "God, just kill me now.."

They went to first period.

King Vegeta said, "Today we have new stu-"

"...Hi," Raditz said.

"WHAT THE F*** HE'S DOING HERE?!"

Raditz said, "I got turned into a teenager..."

King Vegeta banged his head on his desk, "Ugh..."

Vegeta said, "It's ok Father, at least you can handle them..."

King Vegeta took a deep breath and said, "You're right! I can handle this!"

* * *

King Vegeta was snoozing, while the kids were up and about.

Raditz looked at Celeria. (No he's NOT a pedophile. What do you expect, to be dating a 18 year old in that body!? He a teenager again and he has hormones!)

Turles caught that look and started to growl.

Celeria asked, "Why are you growling?"

Turles said, "Um...no reason,"

Raditz walked up to Celeria and said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime..."

Turles started to speak before Celeria interrupted him, "Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend.."

She ruffled Turles' hair and he purred.

Raditz galred at Turles as he said, "Ok..." and backed away creepily.

'I'll get my revenge on him...' Raditz thought.

Meanwhile, Bulma and Vegeta (as usual) were up to mischief.

They walked up to the sleeping Frieza, and glued him to his seat.

"*snicker* Great idea Vegeta!" Bulma said.

Vegeta smirked, "I can't wait to see his reaction!"

They backed a few feet away, and Vegeta threw a book at Frieza.

Frieza suddenly woke up and yelled, "Hey! I don't have Yamcha cooties!"

Fruieza tried to get up, but found himself stuck.

"HEY! Why can't I move!?" Frieza yelled.

Bulma and Vegeta busted out laughing.

Frieza glared at them, "You're the one that glued me?!"

Vegeta chuckled as Bulma said, "I was too funny!"

Frieza said, "Yea, yea, very funny. NOW UNGLUE ME, SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

The bell rung as Vegeta said, "Too bad, It's time for P.E.."

So Vegeta and Bulma got their stuff and left Frieza alone with a snoring King Vegeta.

"...Help?" Frieza asked.

* * *

**Boys locker-**

Vegeta was still creeped out by those peeking boys.

Tarble walked up to him, "What's wrong Vegeta?"

Vegeta said, "Do you see those boys over there?!"

He pointed to Otokosuki and General Blue who winked at him.

Tarble shivered as he said, "Yea..."

Vegeta said, "They've been eye raping me ever since I came to this bloddy school!"

Otokosuki walked up to him and looked at Vegeta up and down, "If you need a boyfriend, you know who to call..."

He slipped a piece of paper in Vegeta's shorts.

Vegeta opened it was almost threw up.

It was the Otokosuki's phone number with XXX on it.

"Oh God!" Vegeta yelled while running out to the gym.

Goku looked at Vegeta running out, "What's his problem?" He asked while being butt naked.

Raditz shoved some clothes in front of him, "What the f*** are you doing?!"

Goku said, "I'm just changing,"

Raditz said, "But do you have to strip naked?!"

Goku shrugged.

Raditz said, "No wonder he got dropped as a baby..."

* * *

Vegeta walked out of the boy's locker room and walked straight up to Bulma.

First he hugged her, then kissed her.

Bulma had an extremely shocked face and said, "What the f*** did you do to the real Vegeta?!"

Vegeta said,"T-those perverted freaks are trying to seduce me..."

Vegeta crouched in one of those fatal positions while Bulma comforted him.

Goku walked out of the lockeroom and sat down.

Raditz followed and sat down beside him.

Taleem and Piccolo walked out with Otokosuki and General Blue pestering them.

Raditz, meanwhile was still looking at Celeria.

Turles had enough. She was his girlfriend, not Raditz's.

Turles walked up to Raditz and said, "If you won't stop looking at my girlfriend, I'm gonna have to beat you up!"

Raditz stood up and said, "Fine..I could use a good fight..."

Turles took out his fruit from the Tree of Might and ate the whole thing.

He then powered up, and they crouched into their fighting positions...

**Next Time- Why is Everyone Fighting?! (Part 2)**

**Will Raditz get is a** kicked?! Will Vegeta kill those perverted boys?! And will Goku stop stripping naked?! How will Nappa and Raditz adjust to their new forms?! Why am I still asking questions?!Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 6th Grade! Review! And thx for my 10 reviews for chapter 6 :)**


	8. Why is Everyone Fighting! (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything :)

Piccolo: Last time on, Dragon Ball Z in Middle School...

Piccolo: Vegeta is being sexually harassed by gay boys..

Me: Wait a minute! I have something to say about that!

Me: Recently, I have gotten this review..

**Sal**

**This story is homophobic.**

**I hate that**

Me: This story is NOT homophobic! It just shows CANON gay characters in Dragon Ball/Z! If you have watched Dragon Ball, you should know that they showed General Blue as a gay. If you CAREFULLY watched Dragon Ball Z, it shows Otokosuki, at the world tournament, flirting with Trunks. They shows himself as a pedo and a gay! Also I don't have nothing against gays, it's just that I'm not one, soo...yea. But anyway, if you think THIS story is homophobic, then you have clearly not have read fics about G/V (Goku and Vegeta), and let me tell you is: GROSS. I didn't put any gay content, just signs. And if you call this T rated fic "homophobic", that's basically saying you call DB/Z "homophobic" for putting in General Blue and Otokosuki. No, this is not a flame, I'm just telling you how this fic isn't homophobic.

**Piccolo: Jeez, don't you think that was kinda harsh...**

**Me: I don't want to set up any arguments, so I'm just saying this point straight.**

**Piccolo: Anyway...just read the previous chapter if you don't know what's happening now!**

**Chapter 7: Why is Everyone Fighting?! (Part 2)**

Turles took out his fruit from the Tree of Might and ate the whole thing.

He then powered up, and they crouched into their fighting positions...

Raditz made the first move, by running towards Turles and swiping him.

Turles backflipped and started shooting a barrage of blasts towards Raditz.

Raditz couldn't dodge forever, and got hit by many.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!" yelled Piccolo.

"Shut up!" Raditz yelled before Turles punched him into the ground.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was reading one of the reviews:

**Guest **  
**I have a few questions. First. Vegeta, why cant you beat those pervs up? Second, when is Yamacha gonna get punched in the face?! (And if he does get punched, can Chichi do it? Always wanted that to happen!)**

Vegeta stood up proudly as he said, "You're right, Guest! I am Prince Vegeta! And I shall beat those fools up!"

Vegeta walked up to the homos and grabbed their collars.

Otokosuki said, "Ooo, getting handsy there!"

General Blue winked.

Vegeta yelled, "FINAL FLASSHHH!" as he destroyed Otokosuki and General Blue.

Vegeta smirked as he saw a pile of ash and went back to Bulma and smirked, "Can you still comfort me..."

Bulma glared at him as he smirked even wider.

Meanwhile, Piccolo distracted Raditz so much, that he got his a** kicked.

Turles smirked as Raditz barely stood up.

"I'm gonna tell my brother, and he's going to beat you up!" Raditz yelled like a little kid as he blasted off.

Piccolo laughed, "It supposed to be the other way around..."

Turles looked confused before Goku walked towards him.

"Ooo! Turles, you gonna get the s*** beaten out of you!" Vegeta smirked.

Raditz pointed at Turles and said, "He was the one that beat me up!"

Goku looked at Turles and said, "How could you?!"

Turles said, "How could I?! How could he look at my girlfriend?!"

Goku shrugged, "He was just looking at her,"

Turles growled as he said, "I'm tired of your stupid family!"

Goku said, "Fine! If you want to fight..HA!" He yelled as he turned SSJ and charged towards him.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was cracking up laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Turles is gonna die!" Vegeta laughed.

Celeria glared at Vegeta and said, "Do you even care about my boyfriend?!"

Vegeta said, "There's better people."

Celeria glared at him.

Vegeta sighed as he said, "Fine! I'll stop the fight!"

Vegeta walked in between Goku and Turles and grabbed their collars.

Goku said, "Hey!"

Turles said, 'I was just *cough* beating *choke* him up..."

Vegeta threw Turles by Celeria, who was inspecting him, and threw Goku towards Chi-Chi, who banged him with a frying pan.

Just then, the P.E teacher came back from the bathroom and gasped as she saw a big mess.

"DETENTION!" She screamed.

* * *

Detention-

Everyone sat in their desks as they served after school detention.

"God, just let us go!" yelled Piccolo.

Mr. Rice said, "Sorry, but I have to keep you here,"

Vegeta threw spit balls at people, while Piccolo was meditating.

Goku was thinking (That doesn't happen very often..) and Turles and Raditz were glaring at each other.

Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 were secretly on their phones, texting each other.

**Bulma- THIS IS BORING**

**Chi-Chi- I know right?**

**18- I want to punch the principal right now..**

**Bulma: XD**

Just then, Frieza busted the door open.

Everyone was silent.

There he was, still glued to his desk, hopped one more step before it was complete silence.

"Sorry, wrong room..." Frieza said as he scooted his desk out of the room.

"..."

"Well...this is awkward..." Raditz said.

* * *

**Piccolo: We interrupt this program with...Q&A with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

Vegeta: Thank you Piccolo, now I'm here against my will and will be zapped if I say anything out of these cards DragonBall787 gave me, Now here are the questions...

**goclona  
**

**hey DragonBall787 i was the one who posted the review on chapter on chpter 6 abt wht this chapter will be abt, and vegeta really ismy favorite character, can u make him kill violet pls? she gets on my nerve.**

Vegeta: *ahem* I wish I could kill Violet, but then Bulma would have no rivals to flame.

**Aqua Blue Hunter **  
**Oh hi and thx for bringing out the next episode **  
**Oh and tell vegeta to find a hole for Yamcha when both violet and bulks beat him up and one for himself. (Too much pride don't tell vegeta he could find me) "Shivers"**

Vegeta: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU-

Me: *presses button and Vegeta gets zapped*

Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Vegeta: I *pant* mean *pant* you're *pant* welcome *pant* for *pant* posting *pant* the episode *pant*

**Guest**

**I have a few questions. First. Vegeta, why cant you beat those pervs up? Second, when is Yamacha gonna get punched in the face?! (And if he does get punched, can Chichi do it? Always wanted that to happen!)**

Vegeta: I will remind the Harpy of doing that...

Juli-sama14  
Haha! Raditz and Nappa got what they deserved! And Vegeta: Your being really mean.

Vegeta: I'm not mean, you mother-

Me: *zaps Vegeta*

Vegeta:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vegeta: Yes...*pant* I'm mean...*pant*

**Piccolo: That's all, so if you want a new Dbz character to host, or new questions, review! And now back to your regularly scheduled program...**

* * *

Detention was over, and Vegeta flew over to his house, as King Vegeta wanted to speak with them (Mainly Raditz and Nappa, but he couldn't miss this!)

King Vegeta looked at Nappa and Raditz and said, "I'm just going to set this straight but, you two are going to serve my son and be his bodyguards,"

Raditz spit out his drink while Napppa yelled, "WHAT?!"

King Vegeta said, "You two cause nothing but trouble, and now for punishment, you're going to be the same positions you were in Dragon Ball Z,"

Nappa rolled his eyes while Raditz frowned.

"You two are dismissed," King Vegeta said.

Vegeta smirked at Nappa and Raditz as he said, "I guess I'm gonna have to start treating you guys like crap *evil snicker*"

Nappa grabbed a gun and tried to shoot himself, but his head was too thick.

* * *

**Friday-**

It was finally the weekend and the chibis were excited to have another one of Bulma's famous sleepovers.

They ran out of school, and got their stuff ready.

When they arrived (Vegeta, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Zarbon, Frieza, Cell, Goku, Taleem, 18, Krillin, Gure, and Tarble) they all knew what they were going to do..

"Truth or Dare!" Tights yelled.

* * *

**Next Time- Truth (Too Much Truth) or Dare (Very EVIL Dares)**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and for here on out, things are gonna get real good. And also, if you want contribute to next chapter, you can post truths or dares to do with any character. But anyway, review and look out for the next chapter :)**


	9. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I no own Dragon Ball or Lady Gaga**

**Chapter 8: Truth (Too Much Truth) or Dare (Very EVIL Dares)**

All of the chibis (Bulma, Vegeta, Tights, Goku, Chi-Chi, Zarbon, 18, Krillin, Gure, Taleem, Bojack, Mai, Frieza, Zangya, Cell, Celeria, Turles, Raditz, Nappa, and Piccolo) sat in a circle

"Ok, here are the rules..." Bulma said, "If you don't tell the truth or do a dare, then we'll have to kill you and use the Dragon Balls to restore you back to life,"

Tarble asked, "Wouldn't that be abusing the power of the dragon balls and will cause evil to form?"

Vegeta said, "This isn't GT!"

Goku said, "Exactly, so no need to worry,"

Yamcha walked in, saying, "Hey guys!"

Vegeta nodded to Chi-Chi, who stood up.

She walked in front of Yamcha and punched him in the face.

"OOOOOWWWW! What was that for?!" Yamcha yelled.

Chi-Chi said, "No reason," and sat down

Everybody was cracking up laughing.

Bulma said, "Oh yea, how did you get here?!"

Yamcha said, "You're mom let me in,"

Bulma slapped her forehead.

So, the chibis started their game.

Bulma spun the spinner and it landed on Frieza.

Bulma chuckled evilly as she asked, "Frieza, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Frieza shouted quickly.

Vegeta yelled, "Wimp!" and the others teased Frieza.

Frieza frowned and said, "Fine! Dare!"

Bulma smirked evilly.

* * *

Frieza walked into the room dressed as a girl.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" Everyone laughed.

Frieza growled as he sat down.

He had pink lipstick, a bra, dress, and polished nails.

Piccolo smirked, "I always knew you were gay,"

Frieza yelled, "I'm not!"

After everyone laughed for ten minutes, Cell spun the spinner and it landed on 18.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Cell.

"...Dare" responded 18.

Cell thought a moment and smiled.

* * *

18 walked in to the living room in front of .

Dr. Briefs smiled and said, "Hello, how are you 18?"

18 said, "Don't take this personally but...f*** you,"

18 walked emotionlessly upstairs while everyone snickered.

"What a lovely young lady.." Dr. Briefs said.

18 walked back upstairs and spun the bottle. It landed on Chi-Chi.

18 said, "Truth or Dare?"

Chi-Chi said, "Truth,"

18 thought for a minute, "Hmm...what's your dirtiest secret?"

Everyone looked at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi blushed really hard as she said, "Do I have to?!"

Frieza said, "I don't mind killing you.."

Chi-Chi said, "Fine! Um... Onetimeiwasatcheerleaderpracticeandsomeperverttookmyunderwearsoihadtogotopracticewithoutmyunderwear!"

"...what?!" Krillin asked.

Chi-Chi said, "One time I was at cheerleading practice and some pervert took my underwear and I had to practice without my underwear,"

Bulma said, "It must've been Master Roshi..."

Just then there was a sound of loud noises

Everyone turned their heads to see Mrs. Briefs buried in Bulma's clothes.

"Mom?!" Bulma yelled.

Taleem helped her up.

Mrs. Briefs said, "Oh..I..thought..this..was the...kitchen!"

Bulma asked, "Are you spying on me?!"

said, "Oh, look at the time, I gotta cook dinner!" and ran out.

"..."

* * *

**Piccolo: We interrupt this program with...Q&A with DragonBall787 and Vegeta!**

Me: Thank you Piccolo, now I have recently gotten this review:

**Susy**  
**"The beginning of the most craziest, weirdest, terrible, and funniest years of your life start at 6th grade"**

**Character bashing (Yamcha in this case but it applies to any character, really) destroys any possibility of a story being funny. It instead shows you as an author have no respect for the original source.**

Me: 1) I don't know what the f*** are you talking about?!

2) Character bashing doesn't show how bad of an author I am! The only people I bash is Yamcha, Maron (used) , and Violet! Nobody else! And can't you read 'A/U OOC fic!' on my summary?! This is a NON CANNON story. You people take these stuff too seriously, I tell ya! Bashing can be really funny. It's just to YOUR point of view that it isn't. Because, you are a Yamcha fan. If a fic doesn't have bashing, it's still funny, but it doesn't have the part where a character everybody hates is being hated. Like in TFS, they bash Krillin (not reaaly, but with the owned count) and mainly Yamcha. And you don't see people complaining about that, do you?! And why the h*** are you reading my fic, if it doesn't please you?! Read some other fic. It sounds like you prefer an'always happy' fic, but, it's your opinion. I put 'NO YAMCHA LOVERS ALLOWED' for a reason. I thought people with common sense would heed that as a WARNING. Well, I was wrong. And you're hiding your name, cause you're afraid you're going to be banned or kicked out! Yea, I know about the bulls***, and it's really cowardly! That's why I'm just going to stop taking out my frustration and continue with my fic.

Piccolo: How harsh...

Me: Shut up!

* * *

Celeria spinned the spinner and it landed of Vegeta.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Celeria.

Vegeta smirked and said, "I, Vegeta, The Prince of Saiyans, can handle a measly little dare!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Celeria smirked and said, "Oh yea, then tell Bulma you love her,"

Everyone looked at Vegeta, who was choking on his spit.

Bulma smirked, "Are you afraid Veggie?"

Vegeta gained control of himself and blushed, "N-no..."

Cell smirked, "Come on Vegeta, or you'll be killed by my hands.."

Vegeta closed his eyes and growled.

Vegeta dragged Bulma to the bathroom and locked the door.

Frieza said, "Let's spy on them!"

Everyone pushed their ears up against the door, while Piccolo smirked while listening from a distance.

'Luckily, I have super hearing!' Piccolo thought smugly

Vegeta locked the door and faced Bulma.

"Um...I don't wanna die..and I find you more likable than the rest...so, I-I-I-I-I l-l-o-o-*cough* choke* love *cough* *choke*y-y-y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-" Vegeta stammered out before falling to the floor panting out of tiredness and embarrassment.

Bulma hugged Vegeta and kissed his forehead as she said, "Veggie-chan..I love you too,"

Vegeta was still choking.

Piccolo yelled from the outside, "Hurry up and come out! I don't need to hear a sick love fest!"

Bulma walked out with Vegeta following, red faced.

The chibis laughed and teased Vegeta by repeating over and over again, "Veggie loves Bulma! Veggie loves Bulma!"

Vegeta finally had enough and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Yamcha spinned the spinner and it pointed at Goku.

"Truth or Dare?" Yamcha asked.

"Truth!" Goku said.

"If Chi-Chi was your favorite food? Would you eat her? I sure would!" Yamcha asked with a dirty grin

Chi-Chi punched Yamcha again.

Goku said, "Sure!"

Yamcha held his bleeding nose, "Hey!"

Bulma glared at Yamcha, "If you're talking dirty, then I'm gonna have to kick you out!"

Yamcha whimpered, "I'm sorry!"

Nappa took the spinner and spun, It landed on Yamcha.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

Yamcha replied, "Dare,"

Nappa smirked as he said, "Try to kiss Bulma, Mai and Zangya,"

Yamcha smiled and said, "Don't mind if I do!"

Vegeta stopped him from even touching Bulma.

Vegeta pulled his fist back, and punched Yamcha in the face.

"AAHH! My bloody nose is back!" Yamcha yelled.

Yamcha then walked towards Zangya.

Bojack kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yamcha yelled as he fell down to his knees, holding his 'little man'.

Yamcha clumsily got up and walked towards Mai.

Taleem grabbed Yamcha by the neck and threw him out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Yamcha screamed while falling down.

"...He could've just flew.." Turles said.

* * *

It was the last turn and it landed on Frieza.

Piccolo smirked, "Truth or Dare?"

Frieza said, "Dare,"

Piccolo said, "Remember when you did that hilarious milkshake song?"

Everyone busted out laughing at that memory.

Taleem asked, "What milkshake song?"

Bulma said, "I still got the video, so I'll show you it later..."

Frieza blushed as he said, "Yes..I remember. The one where you guys kept taunting me for months about..."

Piccolo said, "I want you to sing and dance to the song, 'Applause' by Lady Gaga.

Everyone busted out laughing.

Goku asked, "How come you know about Lady Gaga, Piccolo?"

Piccolo blushed as he screamed, "SHUT UP GOKU!"

Frieza yelled., "No! I'm not singing again!"

Piccolo charged up his 魔貫光殺砲

Frieza yelled, "Fine!"

Piccolo took out his camera and said, "Hey n*****, this is Pickle-O Swag N****, and I'm here to show you this hilarious video!"

Cell said, "You still have your YouTube acccount?!"

Piccolo said, "Yep!"

Taleem pressed the play button and the music came on.

* * *

Frieza stood awkwardly as the music was staring and he started to sing.

[Verse 1:]  
I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"  
If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

[Verse 2:]  
I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"  
I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read  
One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me  
Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

[Bridge:]  
Touch, touch  
Touch, touch now  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Ooh-ooh

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)

(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch

A-R-T-P-O-P

* * *

Everyone was dying (not literally!) and Piccolo had trouble holding the camera up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

Frieza was seething mad while having a deep blush.

Vegeta smirked, "that's what you get for teasing me! This is way more shameful than saying something"

Piccolo posted the video and it became a big hit instantly.

"Hey, Frieza, you're a star!" Goku said as he looked at the views build up rapidly.

"Oh God, I'm not here!" Frieza yelled.

Tights laughed as she read the comments.

"Hey Frieza! Lady Gaga's suing you!" she laughed.

Frieza groaned, "Oh great! Another person I gotta kill!"

Krillin didn't notice Master Roshi laughing right beside him until now.

"AH! Master Roshi, what are you doing here?!" Krillin yelled.

"I got turned into a chibi too!" Master Roshi said.

"Then why do you look all old and perverted still?!" Bulma asked as she slapped Roshi's hands away from her.

Master Roshi said, "This is what I looked like when I was 12!"

"..."

"How old are you?" Goku asked.

"3,876,094,386,189,763,974,295,238,109,088.5 years old!" Master Roshi said.

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Master Roshi laughed crazily.

* * *

**Next Time: Goku and Vegeta saves Thanksgiving by a Evil Turkey!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and review!**


	10. Goku and Vegeta saves Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: Piccolo: DRAGONBALL787 DOESN'T OWN DB, DBZ, OR GT!**

**Sorry for the late update, but fanfiction was down for HOURS.**

**Chapter 9: Goku and Vegeta saves Thanksgiving by a Evil Turkey!**

It was at school, before thanksgiving day, and the teacheres were talking about abuse.

"Since a new law passed about Erin's law, you have to watch this video about abuse," a lady said. (This actually happened today :p)

When the video came on, it showed tennage girls being abused and talking about it.

"So, if you are abused, tell an adult or get help..." the voice said as the video ended.

Goku turned to Chi-Chi and said, "Are you what they call an 'Verbal and Physical Abuser'?"

Chi-Chi looked at Goku in horror. She always hit Goku with frying pans and yelled at him.

Vegeta looked at himself with horror.

'Does calling your girlfriend 'girl?' count as verbal abuse by name calling?' he thought

Bulma smiled at Vegeta, "No, It doesn't count, silly! You're defineatly not an abuser!"

Vegeta looked wide eyed at Bulma. Did she just read his thoughts?!

Vegeta nodded.

Bulma smiled and stroked his tail.

Vegeta's eyes slowly closed and started mentally cursing himself as he started purring.

Bulma gave a light giggle as she said, "You know, you're cute when you purr..."

Vegeta mumbled, "Not..cute.." as he subconsciously leaned towards her.

He just gotta tell Father about this later...

* * *

"Father!" Vegeta yelled while running up to him.

"Hm?" King Vegeta asked.

"Father, earlier Bulma read my thoughts like I was actually speaking instead of thinking!"

King Vegeta said, "It's just part of the bonding process. Mates can read each other's thoughts and communicate too. They can also sense each other's feelings,"

Vegeta said, "How long is this going to last?"

King Vegeta said, "Forever, but to complete the process..um..erm..."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

King Vegeta was flushed and said, "Just wait until you're 18!" and walked-no _ran_ away.

Vegeta shrugged and went back to class.

* * *

After School-

Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Celeria, and Turles were at Bulma's house.

And let me tell you: It wasn't pretty.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Cried Mrs. Briefs.

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Celeria were comforting her, while the boys were standing a distance away.

"I-I tried to catch it, but I guess old age caches up! waaahhhhh!" Mrs. Briefs cried.

Bulma said, "It's ok, you're not old..maybe Vegeta and Goku and catch it,"

Vegeta's eyes widened and Goku smiled real wide.

Vegeta walked towards them, "NO! NO! NO! NO-"

"It's the most delicious turkey in the world...it's the only golden colored. It's filled with white, delicious meat..." Mrs. Briefs mulled.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Goku's mouths were watering.

"We'd do it!" Goku said.

Vegeta hesitated, then nodded.

Mrs. Briefs instantly perked up and said, "Oh thank you! Now go along and get me the turkey!"

Vegeta and Goku flew off, not wasting time.

Chi-Chi said, "Soo..you wanna talk about boys?"

Bulma said, "Sure!" as they walked up to Bulma's room.

Celeria and Turles were the only ones left

"Soo, you wanna go to the park?" Turles asked.

"Sure!" Celeria agreed.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta flew towards the special energy as they sensed the turkey.

"Why am I doing this again?!" Vegeta asked.

Goku responed, "For the delicious meat and the love of Bulma,"

Vegeta grunted as they landed.

Then they saw, the most delicious looking Turkey in the universe.

They creeped towards the turkey, and when they were about to grab it, the turkey stood up and yelled, "Hey!"

Goku was shocked, "D-did he just..

Vegeta said, "Talk?!"

The Turkey said, "Yea, yea I'm a talking turkey! My name's Tom, and I hate people like you!" as he threw a rock at Goku's head.

Vegeta said, "Too bad, cause we're going to catch you!"

Tom said, "Oh yea, we'll I have an evil plan of conquering the universe, and nobody can stop me!"

"Oh really, so how is a turkey going to defeat us!?" Vegeta said.

Tom whistled and a million turkeys came from the bushes, cornering Goku and Vegeta.

"F***!" yelled Vegeta.

"Attack!" screamed Tom as the turkeys charged at Goku and Vegeta.

Goku dodged and kicked as Vegeta blasted the turkeys.

Tom used this as an escape and he left.

* * *

Celeria and Turles walked through the park.

They saw children play, dogs run, and laughter.

Turles and Celeria sat on a tree and watched everyone.

"Y'know, this is kinda romantic," Celeria said.

Turles nodded as they relaxed against the branches.

Celria leaned closer to him.

Turles wrapped his arm around her and she rested against his shoulder.

"I really enjoy hanging out with you," Celeria said.

Turles said, "Yea, me too"

They relaxed for a few minutes until Turles looked at Celeria again.

When Celeria caught Turles looking at her, she blushed.

Turles pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss.

Celeria just stood there as he kissed her, she didn't know what to do.

She was 10 after all.

Turles pulled her closer as he coaxed her into it.

When Celeria finally kissed him back, they stood there, savoring the moment.

Just then, an old lady yelled, "How indecent! I'm calling the cops!"

Turles and Celeria's eyes widened as they blasted off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were still battling the turkeys.

"Vegeta! I think there's only one choice left!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta caught that look and yelled, "I am NOT fusing with you!"

Goku yelled, "What other choice do we have?!"

Vegeta said, "We can just become SSG and defeat them.."

Goku yelled, "This wasn't planned to be that easy!"

Vegeta groaned as he yelled, "Fine!" and they moved a distance away.

"FUSION..HA!" They yelled as they fused into Gogeta.

Gogeta said, "I will now defeat you, turkeys!" as he powered up his attack..

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled as he blasted all of the turkeys.

Once all of the turkeys were gone, Gogeta blasted off towards Tom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom was running for his life . He knew he had the remote, but he didn't want those kids to ruin it.

Tom was about to press the button, until Gogeta appeared.

"Hi!" Gogeta said.

Tom yelled "Stay back! Or the world will be destroyed!"

Gogeta said, "Why do you want the Earth to explode?"

Tom said, "Every Thanksgiving my family has been killed by humans. And I want my revenge!"

Gogeta used that time to IT towards Tom, snatch the remote, and IT back to where he was at.

Tom gasped as he saw Gogeta with his remote.

Gogeta smashed it with his foot and said, "Any last words?!"

Tom said, "I'm just a poor old Turkey...if you have any kindness in your heart, please, I'm begging you please! Let me go.."

* * *

"Mmm...this turkey is delicious!" Goku said as a took a bite out of Tom.

"I know right?!" Bulma said as she ate some more.

Vegeta grunted as he tore his up.

They were at the table at CC. It was Thanksgiving and they were starved..

"Thank you for catching that turkey!" Mrs. Briefs said.

Goku smiled, "No problem!"

Vegeta scoffed, "I'm NEVER fusing with you again!"

Celeria and Turles were eating along with Chi-Chi.

King Vegeta, Tarble, Ox King, Piccolo, King Piccolo, and the others were there eating too.

Vegeta tapped Celeria's shoulder, "What did you do today?"

Celeria blushed while looking at Turles and said, "Nothing much..."

They all enjoyed the golden Turkey as they had a wonderful Thanksgiving...

Next Time- Goku becomes Smart?!

Next Chapter will be really good :) But I'd like to thank you for reading and please review :D


	11. Goku becomes Smart!

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything!**

**Chapter 10: Goku becomes Smart?!**

It was Sunday, Dec 10th, and Goku and Vegeta were training..

"Haa!" Vegeta yelled as he threw punches at Goku.

They were at the wastelands and sparring for a challenge.

Goku dodged his attacks and swiped at Vegeta's feet.

Vegeta backflipped away and prepared his final attack.

"Tiume to end this, Kakarot...GALICK GUN...FIRREEE!" He screamed as he shot his attack towards Goku.

Goku powered up and prepared his counterattack.

"Ka...me..ha...me...HAA!" He screamed as he shot his attack towards Vegeta's.

They struggled to overpower the other and usually, their attacks would be completely equal and explode, but for the first time, Vegeta's attack won and blasted through Goku's.

"AAAHHHH!" Goku screamed as he tried to block Vegeta's attack with his hands.

Vegeta slightly regretted using that big attack.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled as the attack blasted him to the mountains.

He flew head-first at 10,000,000,000 miles per hour into a solid rock, mountain.

The force was so huge, that the mountain split in half.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw the mountain split in half and blasted off to see if Goku was dead.

* * *

**Three Hours Later...**

Chi-Chi was crying in Goku's grave-

Me: Just kidding! He's not dead!

**Three Hours Later...(for real)**

Chi-Chi was crying in Goku's hospital bed.

Most of the Z Fighters were there, and were quiet today.

"Doctor! I-is he going to be ok?" Chi-Chi asked.

The doctor looked on his clipboared and said, "He suffered a major head injury and is in a concussion.."

"Gasp!" Chi-Chi said.

Bardock muttered, "Just like when he bumped his head when he was a baby..."

Krillin came rushing in with a senzu bean, "I got it!" He yelled.

Piccolo took it, and put it in Goku's mouth.

He instantly ate it.

Everyone waited a few tense moments and Goku's eyes opened.

"Hooray!" Everybody cheered.

"Hello Everybody," Goku said in a smart-robot voice.

Everyone stared at him strangely.

"It's probably side-effects..." Bulma said.

Everyone muttered an agreement..but it wasn't...

* * *

It was the next day at school, and EVeyrone's eyes widened at Goku's state of dress.

He wore beige khakis, and a simple t shirt.

"G-goku what happened to you?!" Taleem yelled.

Goku said, "This is how I usually dress,"

Bulma and Vegeta stared at Goku or five seconds before they busted out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chi-Chi screamed, "This is a real issue! My boyfriend is acting...smart"

Goku was confused, "I'm not your boyfriend..."

Chi-Chi gaped at Goku, "Of course you are! Ever since kindergarten!"

Piccolo yelled, "Don't say the K-word! It was weird times back then.."

Goku looked at Chi-Chi strangely, "I'm sorry, who ever you are, but I don't recall meeting you..." as he walked away.

18 and Krillin walked by to see Chi-Chi in a state of shock.

Krillin said, "Are you.."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chi-Chi screamed

Everyone cringed at her screaming.

Chi-Chi pointed at Vegeta, "It's all your fault he's like this!"

Bulma stepped in front to Vegeta and said, "It's not his fault! You always blame stuff on other people! It was an accident!"

Chi-Chi screamed, "You're not my friend anymore!"

Bulma yelled, "Fine! Come on Veggie!" she said as she dragged him away.

"Umm..my name's not Veggie.." was all he could get out before she dragged him away.

Chi-Chi yelled, "I don't know how this can get any worse!"

Taleem said, "Then you might not want to look behind you..."

Chi-Chi turned around and gasped.

There was Goku, holding hands with Violet and talking and laughing with her.

Everyone was dead silent.

18 said, "Are you-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chi-Chi cried.

Taleem and Mai tried their best to calm her down, but it was useless.

And man, she looked like a wreck!

Who knew, that Goku and Chi-Chi, the simplest couple in DBZ, would break up?!

The bell rung, indicating that is was class time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma and Vegeta were talking.

"And then she just blames it on you!" Bulma ranted.

Vegeta nodded while looking at her. He could feel her emotions through the pre-bond that they have.

Vegeta cleared his throat before saying, "Bulma, we gotta talk,"

They snuck past the teachers, and hid in the janitor's closet.

When they were alone, Vegeta said, "Ok, listen. Not too long ago, my father told me about this 'bond' me and you will have when we get older..."

Bulma nodded.

Vegeta continued, "Right now, we're in our developing stage of the bond, meaning that it's building up. We'll start to mentally communicate and read each other's thoughts. We'll also be able to sense each other's feelings and if we're in distress or something... Father said when we turn 18, our bond will be complete when we turn 18, and if we break up, our bond will shatter and we will die,"

Bulma was silent for a moment before saying, "So, why are you telling me this right now?"

Vegeta said, "I know I may be a...jerk sometimes and I might...infuriate you, but I don't want this relationship to end. Not just because of the whole dieing part, but..." He trailed off in mumbles as he blushed.

Bulma thought for a moment before hugging Vegeta, "Thank you for telling me about this.."

Vegeta crossed his arms and muttered , "Whatever,"

Bulma leaned on Vegeta and started stroking his tail.

He immediately started purring.

Just then, the door opened and the janitor walked in.

"..."

* * *

Chi-Chi couldn't believe this. Goku just dumped her for Violet! VIOLET!

She grew angier as she saw Goku and Violet make goo goo eyes at each other and whisper stuff.

He was supposed to be doing it with _her_! (Ok, that sounded a little dirty...no intentions though..XD)

When Goku left to go to the bathroom, and it was free time, Chi-Chi marched right up to Violet.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Chi-Chi yelled

Everyone was dead silent, waiting for some drama.

Violet scoffed as she said, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Chi-Chi said, "Goku's supposed to be _my_ boyfriend!"

Violet said, "Too bad, cause he's all _mine_! And you can't do nothing about it, b****!"

"Oooooooooo" the class said.

"Oh snap!" Piccolo yelled while snapping to the side.

Chi-Chi tackled Violet and started punching her.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The class cheered.

The two girls were going at it, before the teacher came in and yelled, "STOP!"

Everyone froze.

Goku walked in and saw the two girls.

Goku ran towards them and said, "Are you ok?!"

He held his hand out, and Chi-Chi was about to grab it, until Violet did.

"Yes, I am, but she tried to kill me!" Violet dramatically said.

"I did not!" Chi-Chi protested.

The teacher said, "Chi-Chi! I've had enough of your nonsense! Go to the principal's office!"

Chi-Chi hung her head as she walked to the office.

* * *

Goku shook his head. Why was that crazy girl so obsessed with him?

Piccolo said, "Soo..you wanna spar tomorrow?"

Goku said, "I don't fight,"

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

"I don't like fighting," Goku responded.

"Soo...what do you like?" Piccolo asked.

"I like math!" Goku said.

Everyone anime-fainted

* * *

Chi-Chi sadly walked towards the office.

She lost her best friend, her boyfriend, and now she was more than likely going to be suspended.

But, out of all the things, she only wanted the old Goku back.

* * *

**Next Time- The Return of Goku! (Part 2)**

**I was thinking for awhile about this chapter and I gotta say, it turned out better than what I expected. Oh yea, Chi-Chi and Goku will get back together next chapter. I always thought that Goku and Chi-Chi has the least drama out of all the couples, so I made this chapter. But I also want to put up a vote: Do you want Yamcha to die again, or not? Also, I couldn't think of any other girls to go after Goku, so I did Violet. It makes you want to hate her more, I know :) But, with the ending words, Will Goku return back to normal?! Will Bulma and Vegeta get out of trouble?! Will Yamcha die later on?! and Will Chi-Chi beat Violet?! Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z in Middle School!**


	12. The Return of Goku! (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 11: The Return of Goku! (Part 2)**

When Chi-Chi walked in the office, she was surprised to see Bulma and Vegeta arguing with the principal.

"We weren't doing nothing!" Bulma protested.

Mr. Rice said, "The janitor said you were engaging in sexual activities!"

Bulma yelled, "That wasn't Vegeta's private I was stroking, It was his TAIL!"

Mr. Rice yelled, "Impossible! Humans don't have tails!"

Vegeta said, "I'm not a disgusting human fool, I'm a Saiyan Prince!" as he revealed his tail.

The principal was white faced and said, "Fine! I believe, you just don't cut class to hide in the janitor's closet!"

Vegeta and Bulma hmphed as they walked out.

Mr. Rice sighed and held his forehead.

He then saw Chi-Chi and waved her in.

"I herd you were in a fight?" Mr. Rice said.

Chi-Chi nodded as she said, "This girl tried to steal my boyfriend, so I started punching her,"

Mr. Rice said, "I'm extremely stressed today, so I'm just going to let you off the hook, just don't fight anymore!"

Chi-Chi nodded as she left.

Mr. Rice motioned the next kid.

He gasped as it was Beerus: and he didn't look so happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma and Vegeta came back into the classroom.

"Where were you?!" asked the teacher.

"Office," replied Vegeta.

They sat down and the teacher continued his lesson.

"So, what is 10x12?" asked the teacher.

Usually, Cell and Bulma raised their hands, but this time Goku did too.

"Goku?" asked the teacher.

"120," replied Goku.

"Good job!" the teacher said.

Bulma and Cell growled. They did NOT want Goku to take their place.

* * *

Lunch-

"We gotta get him back to normal!" Bulma said to Cell.

Cell agreed, "Yes, if we do it, then the teacher will like us! Not that idiot!"

Bulma said, "Yea! If we combine our geniuses, we'll be able to turn him back to normal!"

Cell said, "Agreed. Why haven't we worked together before?"

Bulma said, "Maybe cause we argue all the time.."

Meanwhile, Vegeta growled at them talking together.

"She's supposed to be talking to me! Not that ugly bugperson..man..thing!" He ranted to Piccolo.

Piccolo smirked, "Maybe, she'll dump you for Cell,"

He had too much fun messing with a jealous Vegeta.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Vegeta as he turned SSJ.

Everyone looked at him.

Vegeta said, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

Everyone looked away.

Vegeta growled, "I can't lose her to Cell!"

Piccolo said, "Maybe you need to become smarter,"

Vegeta said, "You're right! I need a pair of nerd glasses!" as he ran out of the door.

"hehehehehehehee.." snickered Piccolo.

* * *

Chi-Chi glared at Goku talking to the nerds.

He looked so...different.

If only she could find a way to turn him back to normal.

Chi-Chi walked up to Goku and Violet.

"Goku, we need to talk," Chi-Chi said.

Goku looked confused at her.

Violet said, "Excuse me! But i'm talking to my boyfriend here!"

Goku said, "It's ok, I'll be back.."

He pecked her cheek before leaving.

Chi-Chi's eye twitched at that.

When Chi-Chi and Goku wre alone, Chi-Chi said, "Goku! I can't believe you don't remember me!"

Goku said, "Umm..what's your name again?"

"ARRG!" Chi-Chi yelled, "This is what I'm talking about! We've known each other since forever! And why did you choose Violet?!"

Goku said, "She's pretty and sweet,"

Chi-Chi said, "This is what I'm talking about! You're supposed to be an idiot!"

Goku said, "Listen Cho-Cho, I don't know you. I never seen you before in my life. Now, let's just pretend that we never spoke and go on with our lives," as he left.

Chi-Chi stood there before deciding there's only one thing left to do.

* * *

Lunch was over, and it was math with Mr. Nock

Everyone walked in, and sat down,

Mr. Nock wasn't there yet, so it gave the kids an opportunity to talk.

Then, Vegeta walked in.

Everyone stared open mouthed at him.

He wore Gohan glasses, nerd shoes, and a Steve Urkel outfit.

"The f***?!" Frieza yelled.

Vegeta sat down beside Bulma, who was still shocked.

"Umm..are you ok?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta looked at her and screamed, "See?! I can be smart too! You don't need him anymore!"

Bulma just stared at him.

He looked extremely paranoid with a vein popping out of his forehead.

Bulma said, "Okay...and started talking to Cell.

Vegeta growled.

Yamcha walked in, and everyone started throwing books at him.

"Ow!" he screamed.'

He sat down next to Vegeta

"Ha! What are you wearing?!" Yamcha asked.

Vegeta punched him in the face, "Shut up! I can't let Bulma date Cell!"

"Oww! Wait Bulma's dating CELL?!" Yamcha yelled.

Nobody answered him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yamcha as he was attacked by math books.

The teacher walked in and started teaching class.

"What 1200x15?" Mr. Nock asked.

Vegeta raised his hand, along with Goku, Cell, and Bulma.

"Vegeta?" Mr. Nock asked.

"It's 180!" Vegeta replied.

"Sorry, that's wrong.." Mr. Nock said.

Vegeta growled.

"Goku?" Mr. Nock asked.

"It's 18000," Goku replied.

"Correct!" Mr. Nock said.

Cell, Bulma, and Vegeta growled.

'So, this is all Kakarot's fault!' Vegeta accused in his mind

At the end of class, the teacher announced, "The Student of the Day is..."

Bulma and Cell anticipated their names.

"Goku!" the teacher announced

"F*************************************!" Bulma and Cell screamed.

Everyone looked at them.,

"That's supposed to be our award!" Bulma yelled.

"Yea, that idiot isn't smart! We are!" Cell screamed.

Mr. Nock said, "Cell and Bulma, I thought you had better sense than yelling! You two have detention!"

"I'm not going!" Bulma yelled

"Me neither!" Cell screamed.

Everyone was shocked.

Cell and Bulma were always the teacher's pet. And now they were disobeying him.

Just when the teacher was about to yell at them, the bell rung.

Everyone rushed out of school.

* * *

At the park, everyone met up.

Cell and Bulma were talking, and Vegeta walked up to them.

"You wanna go to my house?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma said, "Sorry, but I got to do something important with Cell,"

Vegeta growled, "This is what I'm talking about! You have no time for me ever since you've been seeing Cell!"

Bulma said, "What are you talking about?!"

Vegeta yelled, "You didn't even eat lunch with me!"

Bulma said, "It was just one time!"

Vegeta yelled, "Do you know why I dressed up as a nerd?!"

While they were arguing, Cell stood there awkwardly.

Chi-Chi walked up to Goku and Violet and started talking.

"Goku! I refuse to be ignored!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Violet said, "No wonder you broke up with her, she's too loud!"

Chi-Chi had enough of her. I mean REALLY had enough.

She brought out her frying pan and started hitting Violet with it.

"CATFIGHT!" Piccolo yelled.

Everyone gathered as they saw Chi-Chi bashing Violet within an inch of her life.

"AAAAAAH!" screamed Violet as Chi-Chi brought the pan down on her.

18 had to interfere before Chi-Chi killed Violet.

Violet slowly got up and yelled, "I'm outta here!" and ran.

Goku started to call back, "Violet wait!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma and Vegeta were still arguing.

"Bulma how could you?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Bulma yelled.

"You just go and start dating Cell!" Vegeta yelled.

"What?!" Bulma and Cell yelled.

"That's right! You two are secretly dating!" Vegeta accused.

"Eww!" Bulma and Cell said.

"Don't deny it!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma said, "Vegeta! I'm not dating Cell!"

Vegeta said, "You aren't?"

Bulma said, "No! Why would I be dating an ugly bugperson..man..thing!?"

Vegeta said, "That's what I said!"

Cell said, "Hey! I'm not-"

"SHUT UP!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled.

"Then why did you accuse me?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta glared at Piccolo, who was barely containing his laughter.

He then ripped his outfit and glasses off, surprisingly his armor was under it.

Bulma said, "You have to trust me more!"

Vegeta looked away and nodded. He felt like a jealous fool.

Bulma said, "Now that we got this drama out of the way..Veggie-Hug™?"

Instead of giving Bulma a Veggie-Hug™, he gave her a Veggie-Kiss®.

"Do you really have to do this in front of me?!" Cell yelled.

Yamcha walked towards Bulma with some dead flowers.

He gasped and dropped them as he saw them Veggie-Kissing®.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Yamcha as he ran away.

* * *

Chi-Chi glared at Goku, "Goku! I just beat up Violet and that's all you gotta say?!"

Goku said, "What am I supposed to say?! I'm not your boyfriend..."

Just then, something cracked in Chi-Chi.

She started banging the pan on Goku.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND?! WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR YEARS, AND SUDDENLY YOU FORGET ME?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Each time she hit Goku's head, it was harder than the last. She took out all her frustration out on Goku.

She cried the tears that she held ever since this ordeal, and on her 50th hit she dropped the pan and started crying.

Krillin shook Goku as he said, "Goku! Are you ok?!"

Goku slowly got up and rubbed his head, "Yeah..I'm fine.."

Goku then looked at his clothes.

"Why am I wearing this?!" Goku said as he tore it off.

It was strange of how when Goku tore his clothes off, his orange gi was under it.

Everyone was wondering if Goku was back, or still different.

Goku then saw Chi-Chi crying.

He walked up to her and said, "Chi-Chi? Are you ok?"

Chi-Chi stopped crying and asked, "Goku?!"

Goku said, "Yea?"

Chi-Chi asked, "What is your favorite thing to do?!"

Goku said, "Chi-Chi, you should already know it.."

Chi-Chi said, "Just say it!"

Goku said, "Fighting and eating.."

Chi-Chi hugged Goku as she said, "You're back!"

Goku was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Everyone cheered as Goku was back to normal.

Chi-Chi had one more thing to do.

She walked up to the kissing couple and said, "Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you two and hope that we can be friends again"

Bulma just nodded into the kiss.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and walked away.

While she was explaining to Goku about what happened, Violet walked towards them.

"I'm sorry that I ran away, Goku. How about we leave this b****?" Violet said.

Chi-Chi growled.

Goku said, "Sorry, whoever you are, but I don't believe we've met,"

Violet gasped, "But, you're my boyfriend, remember?!"

Goku said, "Sorry, but Chi-Chi's my girlfriend..ever since kindergarten,"

Piccolo yelled, "Don't say the K-word!"

Violet said, "No! You're my boyfriend!"

Goku wondered why this crazy girl was talking to him.

Chi-Chi said, "He is my boyfriend and just to prove it.."

Chi-Chi smashed her lips against Goku's.

"OMG! They're kissing!" Piccolo yelled.

Violet screamed as she ran away.

When she let Goku go, she smiled evilly at the running Violet.

Goku said, "I wonder what's her problem?"

Chi-Chi said, "Just ignore it..."

The rest of the day went normal, and everybody worked out their problems...for now...

* * *

**Next time- Vegeta's Advantage **

**Don't worry, there won't be anymore drama, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Also, Yamcha WILL die, but I'm thinking of some evil ways he can die. Any suggestions? Just review :) Also, Yamcha will die, but will be revived. Not in the next chapter after his death though...**

**Also here's a preview of the next chapter:**

**"Nappa! Raditz! Beat up that nerd!" Vegeta yelled.**

**Raditz complained, "But Vegeta.."**

**Vegeta glared at Raditz.**

**"Yes, Vegeta," They said.**

**Nappa and Raditz immediatly stared beating up the nerd.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is so much fun!" Vegeta laughed.**

**"Vegeta! Are you telling them to beat up people?!" Bulma yelled.**

**"N-no.." Vegeta said.**

**Raditz and Nappa shook their heads 'yes'.**

**Vegeta glared at them.**

**End Preview-**


	13. Vegeta's Advantage

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

**Sorry for the late chapter, I now have SAT testing, track practice, and every night my legs are sore, so I may not be updating everyday, but I guarantee you that I will be updating on weekends till at least mid April, cause I have track meets by the time April comes. I will try my best to update, but it depends in when track practice ends, since I have it everyday. But anyway enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 12: Vegeta's Advantage

Vegeta was walking around in the hallways before school started. It was December 15th and winter break was so close.

Vegeta roamed the halls, like the prince he was, giving everyone glares. If he wanted to be feared, he has to get a bad rep.

He then saw a nerd putting chocolates into Bulma's locker.

He growled and walked towards the nerd.

The nerd was humming happily to himself. He was in love with the most beautiful girl in school. He knew everyone liked her, but if she noticed his gift, she might go out with him.

Just then, Vegeta pinned the nerd to a nearby wall.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Vegeta growled.

"N-nothing..." the nerd stuttered.

Vegeta glared at him and said, "Really?! Cause it looks like you're romancing on MY girl!"

"I-I didn't k-know-"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled, "You're going to pay!"

"Nappa! Raditz! Beat up this nerd!" Vegeta yelled.

Raditz and Nappa lazily walked towards Vegeta.

Raditz complained, "But Vegeta.."

Vegeta glared at Raditz.

"Yes, Vegeta," They said.

Nappa and Raditz immediatly stared beating up the nerd.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is so much fun!" Vegeta laughed.

"Vegeta! Are you telling them to beat up people?!" Bulma yelled.

"N-no.." Vegeta said.

Raditz and Nappa shook their heads 'yes'.

Vegeta glared at them.

Bulma shook her head as she said, "Go away," to the nerd.

The nerd ran away, crying.

Bulma said, "What did I tell you about beating up nerds?"

Vegeta whined, "But they're so weak..."

Bulma opened her locker, and saw the chocolates.

"Aww..Vegeta, you gave me my favorite chocolate!" Bulma said.

Vegeta thought for a minute before nodding.

Bulma pecked Vegeta's cheek before walked to class.

Raditz and Nappa stared at Vegeta.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled.

Raditz said, "That was the nerd's gift.."

Vegeta shrugged, "Oh well,"

King Vegeta started class and said, "I haven't been here for last chapter, so I'm doing something that everyone will like,"

Yamcha walked in the classroom.

"Attack!" King Vegeta yelled as everyone started throwing books at him.

Yamcha didn't even get a chance to say anything before he was buried by books.

"Hahahahaha!" King Vegeta laughed.

After that, King Vegeta let everyone talk (Cause he didn't know anything about this class)

Tarble ran up to Vegeta in a hurry, "Vegeta! I need your help! Frieza's bullying me!"

Vegeta scowled, "Haven't you acheived the Super Saiyan yet?!"

Tarble shook his head, "no"

Vegeta yelled, "Nappa! Raditz! Beat up Frieza!"

Raditz said, "But Vegeta...he looks so tough,"

Nappa agreed, "And scary...why can't you do it?"

Vegeta yelled, "Because I'm prince and I say so! Now do it!"

Raditz and Nappa fearfully walked up to Frieza.

"Umm...hey.. F-Frieza..." Raditz stuttered.

"S-Stop bullying T-Tarble..." Nappa said cowardly.

Frieza glared at them as he said, "Zarbon, Dodoria, get rid of them.."

Dodoria said "Yes, Lord Frieza!"

Frieza waited to Zarbon, "Zarbon! What the h*** are you doing?!"

Zarbon was currently kissing Tights.

"Zarbon get your green a** out here!" Frieza screamed.

"Hey!" Piccolo yelled.

Zarbon blushed as he said, "Sorry Lord Frieza..."

"Now dispose of them!" Frieza yelled.

Zarbon and Dodoria charged at Raditz and Nappa.

"Oh s***!" Raditz and Nappa said

Vegeta and Tarble were cracking up laughing at Nappa and Raditz's beatdown.

Goku walked towards Vegeta and said, "Hey V-man! Whatcha doin?"

Vegeta growled at Goku, "Don't call me V-man, Kakarot!"

Goku chuckled, "You're my best friend too!"

"...What?!" Vegeta said.

Raditz and Nappa was tossed in front of Vegeta, beaten up.

Vegeta yelled, "Now look what you two did! You got my boots dirty with your blood!"

Raditz and Nappa moaned.

King Vegeta silenced the class and said, "In 30 minutes, you will be taking the SATs,"

"Aww man!" Everyone moaned.

"SHUT UP AND SUCK IT UP!" King Vegeta yelled.

Everyone was dead silent.

* * *

P.E-

Ms. Royer said, "Listen, all of you care going to run 5 miles!"

Everyone groaned.

Vegeta didn't want do do anything so, he said, "Hey Teach! Nappa and Raditz is going to run my 5 miles!"

"WHAT?!" Nappa and Raditz screamed.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and said, "Stop being lazy!"

Vegeta said, "They'll do Bulma's 5 miles too!"

Bulma said, "Oh well, I'm too tired to do my laps anyway,"

"But that means we have to run like 10 miles each!" Nappa complained.

Vegeta glared at them

They groaned as they started running.

2 hours later...

Nappa and Raditz came back, panting and passed out on Vegeta's feet

Vegeta growled, "Now look what you've done! You got your sweat all over my shoes!"

* * *

Lunch-

Everyone ate while Cell was gossiping to them

"I heard that it'll be like 20 ft of snow!" Cell said.

Everyone gasped.

"Impossible!" Frieza yelled.

Cell said, "Is too! Now everyone's preparing for the big blizzard, and I heard from my friend's cousin's uncle's fiancée's sister's friend's son that a lot of people will be killed!"

Goku said, "I need a lot of food!"

Chi-Chi scowled, "You will have plenty of food, so don't ear everyone else's food!"

Goku's stomach growled.

Vegeta sensed something...wrong.

Vegeta said, "I'll be right back..."

Vegeta then saw the nerd from earlier, sneaking in some gifts in Bulma's locker.

"What did I tell you?!" Vegeta yelled.

The nerd jumped and stuttered, "I-I-I-"

Vegeta prepared his fists and was about to give the nerd the beating of his life.

One minute later...

The nerd was locked in somebody's locker, trapped for who knows how long.

Vegeta chuckled while going back to the lunchroom.

* * *

Health

Mr. Baker was nervous today. He had to teach the kids about the 'ways of life' and he didn't want the kids to think that he was a pervert.

The kids walked in and sat down.

Mr. Baker said, "Ummm...Hi kids..."

The kids just stared at him.

Mr. Baker coughed and said, "Umm..today we're going to learn about sexual reproduction.."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Piccolo, Frieza, Cell, and Dodoria as they ran out of the classroom.

"I forgot they were asexual.." Mr. Baker muttered.

"Umm..let's get started.." Mr. Baker said.

Vegeta yelled, "Can't you just show us a video about it! I'm tired of hearing your gay voice!"

All the kids laughed.

Mr. Baker said, "Umm..just look at this video!" as he ran out of the room crying.

* * *

After Health

"That was the worst class ever..." Vegeta said as he walked our.

"Why would they be showing this to innocent kids!" Chi-Chi yelled as she pointed to the traumatized Goku.

Taleem said, "You know, he'll just forget it..."

Everyone nodded

Vegeta then spotted the nerd again.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he turned SSJ and blasted towards the screaming nerd.

"What's his problem?" Krillin asked.

**Next Time- Snowed In**

**Preview**

**It was indeed the most dangerous blizzard of the century.**

**Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, Taleem, Tights, Tarble, Mai, Piccolo, Frieza, Yamcha, 18, Krillin, and Cell were trapped in their super advanced awesome treehouse that Bulma built.**

**"I can't believe you just snuck in!" Bulma yelled as Yamcha.**

**Yamcha chuckled nervously.**

**Vegeta glared at him, "If you even try something, I will not hesitate to kill you!"**

**Yamcha nodded.**

**"Hey...where's Krillin?" Tights asked.**

**Everyone looked around. He wasn't anywhere in sight.**

**"Do you think something happened to him?" Chi-Chi** asked.

**18 shook her head, "He's probably in the bathroom.."**

**Everyone nodded and waited for Krillin.**

**But they didn't know that there was a threat in the treehouse...**

**End Preview-**


	14. READ

For no apparent reason, my account has been suspended and my middle school fic deleted. I am SO frustrated cause all that hard work and reviews GONE. Fortunately, I have ALL my chapters in my doucumants, so recovered my story. My account was suspended till 3-7-14 9:00 am and it was suspended at 3-6-14 , Anyway, Thx for your support and I hope this doesn't irritate you as it did me


	15. Snowed In

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, so stop asking me!...wait..who's asking me if I own this?!

Chapter 13: Snowed In

It was indeed the most dangerous blizzard of the century.

Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, Taleem, Tights, Tarble, Mai, Piccolo, Frieza, Yamcha, 18, Krillin, and Cell were trapped in their super advanced awesome treehouse that Bulma built.

"I can't believe you just snuck in!" Bulma yelled as Yamcha.

Yamcha chuckled nervously.

Vegeta glared at him, "If you even try something, I will not hesitate to kill you!"

Yamcha nodded.

"Hey...where's Krillin?" Tights asked.

Everyone looked around. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Do you think something happened to him?" Chi-Chi asked.

18 shook her head, "He's probably in the bathroom.."

Everyone nodded and waited for Krillin.

But they didn't know that there was a threat in the treehouse...

* * *

Everyone was looking out o the window. The snow was coming down at over 100 mph.

They groaned about having to be stuck here for a while.

Piccolo didn't want anyone to be sad, so he said, " You guys heard of the Dlow Shuffle?"

"...What?!" Frieza yelled.

Piccolo said, "Y'know the Dlow Shuffle, don't tell me you haven't heard of that!"

Vegeta said,"I don't care"

Piccolo said, "You don't care about nothing! Now let me you about it!"

Piccolo's Video-

Piccolo turned on the music as he said, "What's good n*****, it's yo boy Pickle-O, now Ima teach you the Dlow Shuffle,"

The music started as he started dancing.

[Intro]  
Turn up! x12  
Ay' what's up  
This ya' boy Dlow  
Bop King of Chicago  
I got a new dance for y'all  
It's called the Dlow Shuffle  
Shoutout to Kemo  
Ay' we got this boppin' shit goin' crazy right now  
I need everybody, I mean everybody to  
Turn Up! x5

Let's get it

[Verse 1/First Shuffle session]  
Bop to the left  
Bop to the right  
Bop to the left two times

Bop to the right  
Bop to the left  
Bop to the right two times

Now hop, hop X2

Do the Charlie Brown then make yo' legs flop  
I said do the Charlie Brown then make yo' legs flop

Bunny hop X4

Now do the shuffle now (Dlow!)  
Do the shuffle now (Dlow!)  
I said do the shuffle now (Dlow!)  
Do the shuffle now

Now take baby steps  
Take baby steps

Kemo Walk X2  
You can do it by yourself

Now stomp like you mad  
Stomp like you mad  
Stomp like you mad  
I said stomp like you mad

We gon' hop to the right  
Hop to the left  
Take it all around (Take it all around)

Do yo' dance  
Do yo' dance  
Gon' break it down

Now throw some bows' at em'  
Throw some bows' at em'

Now touch on yo' body like you need a sweater

Turn up!

[Hook]  
Now I just showed y'all how to do the dance  
So this time  
I need everybody to turn up  
Let's go  
5, 6, 7, GO

[Repeat verse 1, 2x]

End Video-

Everyone was staring open mouthed at the video.

"That was the most retarded video I have ever seen," Vegeta said.

"That video made no apparent sense!" Taleem said.

"Psh, yall just old school! Doing the mashed potato and s***!" Piccolo yelled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a voice.

"It's Krillin!" 18 yelled as they all ran towards the source.

When they got there, all they found was a note-

_There is a traitor in this treehouse,_

_It will betray you all_

_There is a traitor in this treehouse,_

_All of you will **die**_

"..."

"That didn't even rhyme!" yelled Tarble.

"So, that means one of us is a traitor.." Bulma said.

"Well..it isn't me!" Cell said.

"It wasn't me either!" Chi-Chi said.

"Huh?" asked Goku

"Ok, so Kakarot's off the list" Vegeta said.

Everyone looked at Yamcha.

"What?!" he yelled.

The next thing he knew, he was being thrown out the window and into the cold.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH..." He yelled as he was buried deep in the snow.

"...He'll live," Tights said.

* * *

Everyone was kinda avoiding each other and there was tension in the air.

Vegeta formed a pact with Bulma, Piccolo, and Tarble, so they hid off somewhere.

Taleem, Tights, Mai, and 18 carefully listened to other people.

Cell and Frieza formed an alliance, and kept quiet.

Goku and Chi-Chi were sleep so...they have nothing to do with this.

"I'm going to the bathroom," 18 said as she left.

When she left, everyone glared at each other.

"We know you took Krillin, Frieza!" Taleem said.

Frieza said, "And how can you prove that?!"

**Flashback-**

**It was about...hmmm...let's say 4th grade**

**"Hey Krillin, where's my five dollars?!" Frieza yelled.**

**Krillin said, "I-I-I-I don't have it right now, I'll give it to you later..."**

**Frieza yelled, "Krillin! You said that last week!"**

**Krillin said, "I-I-I-I know, but I don't have anythi-"**

**Frieza yanked Krillin's neck close to him.**

**"If you don't give me my money to the count of three...I'm going to be angry!"**

**"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" Krillin stuttered,**

**"One," Frieza said.**

**"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" Krillin still stuttered.**

**"Two.." Frieza gritted.**

**Krillin wet his pants and started to run.**

**"THREE!" screamed Frieza.**

**The results were not pretty.**

**End Flashback-**

"Yea yea so I did hurt him a few times..that doesn't mean I did anything!" Frieza yelled

That's when, they heard 18 yell, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Everyone rushed towards the source and gasped as 18 was gone, and there was another note-

_You better find your traitor.._

_Because things are about to get worse..._

"Cell did it!" Vegeta yelled.

Cell yelled, "I didn't do anything! I'm already perfect!"

Piccolo yelled, "I think Frieza did it!"

Frieza yelled, "I have nothing to do with those weirdos!"

Bulma yelled, "Well I don't care who did it, but it wasn't my fault!"

Tights said, "Yea right! I bet you did it!"

"First, 18's my friend, second how could you blame this on your sister?!"

Tights shrugged, "I just want to be part of the action,"

The lights began to flicker on and off and now the preteens began to scream and blame each other.

"WAIT! I KNOW WHO DONE IT!" shouted a voice.

**Next Time- Who is this guy?!**

**I still can't believe they deleted my fic... Oh well, at least it wasn't Dbz in Kindergarten.. that'd be worse cause I consider it, n original. But anyway, who is the winter culprit?! Who is the mysterious voice?! Will Piccolo delete his Dlow Shuffle video?!**

**Piccolo: What's that gotta do with this?!**

**Me: *shrugs* Anyway, thx for reading and review before Vegeta kills you!**

**Vegeta: D*** right I am!**


	16. Who is this Guy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so...yea**

**Last Time-**

**Everyone rushed towards the source and gasped as 18 was gone, and there was another note-**

**You better find your traitor..**

**Because things are about to get worse...**

**"Cell did it!" Vegeta yelled.**

**Cell yelled, "I didn't do anything! I'm already perfect!"**

**Piccolo yelled, "I think Frieza did it!"**

**Frieza yelled, "I have nothing to do with those weirdos!"**

**Bulma yelled, "Well I don't care who did it, but it wasn't my fault!"**

**Tights said, "Yea right! I bet you did it!"**

**"First, 18's my friend, second how could you blame this on your sister?!"**

**Tights shrugged, "I just want to be part of the action,"**

**The lights began to flicker on and off and now the preteens began to scream and blame each other.**

**"WAIT! I KNOW WHO DONE IT!" shouted a voice.**

**Chapter 14: Who is this Guy?**!

Goku appeared in a trenchcoat as he walked towards them

"Kakarot?! I thought you were asleep! And where did you get that trenchcoat?!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku said, "I found it in a closet. Anyway, the one who did it is hiding in the closet!"

Everyone crept towards the closet, and Piccolo quickly opened it.

Out came Hercule and Majin Buu.

"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Everyone yelled.

Hercule started crying as he said, "I just wanted a place to stay during the storm! And I was just messin with ya with the notes!"

"But where's Krillin and 18?" asked Chi-Chi who just woke up.

"Oh, Majin Buu knocked them out and hid them in the other closet," Hercule chuckled embarrassingly.

They ran to the other closet, and opened it.

They than, saw Krillin and 18 kissing.

"WHY ARE YOU KISSING IN MY CLOSET?!" Bulma screamed.

Krillin blushed and 18 crossed her arms.

Tights said, "We thought somebody killed you, and you get stuffed into a closet, and all you can think of is making out?!"

18 said, "Its not like any of you would do anything different."

Everyone slapped their heads.

Goku said, "The only that how did you two get in here?"

Hercule said, "We just used my jetpack to come in,"

Buu said, "And Buu used dynamite and matches to get in!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean...you used dynamite...to blow up the door?!" Bulma gasped.

Buu nodded happily

Just then, the treehouse started moving.

"The f***?!" Piccolo yelled as the treehouse started moving sideways.

"You idiots! You destroyed the branches supporting the house!" Cell yelled.

"I expected the weekling to do this!" Vegeta said.

Frieza said, "You meant 'weakling'?"

Vegeta shook his head, "Weekling,"

The treehouse then, started shaking.

The candles that was lit up, dropped and causes the treehouse to catch on fire.

"We have to jump!" Tarble yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Vegeta nodded, "That's the only way"

Everyone started jumping out of the window.

Hercule said, "I made die, but at least there's snow to protect me!"

Hercule jumped out of the window, but smashed into the snowless ground

Everyone else is floating on in the air.

"What happened to the storm?!" Bulma asked while being carried down by Vegeta.

King Vegeta walked towards them as he said, "The storm ended hours ago,"

Tarble said, "And you didn't tell us?!"

King Vegeta shrugged, "I was about to, but I got caught in the football game,"

"Wait a minute...where's the useless character, Yamcha?" Frieza asked.

"Who cares," Cell said.

"Now I have to rebuild this!" Bulma whined.

"How long did it take you?" Taleem asked.

"2 days," Bulma responded.

Everyone anime-fainted.

"Really?" Cell said.

* * *

The next day-

It was the last day of school till the holidays and people were getting antsy.

"I hate this class!" Vegeta yelled in language arts.

Ms. McGlory said, "Just because you have a D? All you need to so is to start using sentences correctly,"

Vegeta scoffed, "Foolish humans! All you care about it stupid sentences!"

Ms. McGlory said, "You have a distinct accent...Are you Italian?"

Vegeta was livid, "NO! I'm not Italian! I'm a Saiya-"

Bulma covered his mouth, "Excuse us!" and dragged out to the hallway.

"What were you thinking?!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta scoffed, "That dumb lady is thinking that I'm a Italian!"

Bulma said, "Just ignore her! I can easily change your grades!"

Goku and Chi-Chi joined them.

"What's up?" Goku asked.

"Just Vegeta being stupid," Bulma said.

The bell rung, indicating that it was lunch time.

Goku sat down next to Raditz and Vegeta.

"Hey guys! Did you hear about what happened to Yamcha?" Goku asked.

"What?" asked Cell.

Goku said, "He now has an eye patch and stitches from the snow,"

Vegeta busted out laughing, along with the other kids.

Mrs. McGlory walked up to them and said, "That's isn't very nice you guys will be writing a card for him, in fact, this will be counted as an assignment,"

Everyone groaned.

Frieza yelled, "Why are you eavesdropping anyway?!"

McGlory said, "Cause I'm the teacher!"

* * *

P,E-

Ms. Royer said, "Today, we're going to be playing dodgeball-"

"YES!" Everyone cheered.

Ms. Royer yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone was quiet.

Ms. Royer said, "Ok, choose your teams,"

"Hmmm...Everyone against...Guldo!" Vegeta announced.

Everyone agreed, especially the Ginyu Force.

Guldo complained, "But why me?!"

Ginyu said, "Cause you're the closest suckiest person next to Hercule, who is not here, and Yamcha, who is also not here,"

"Aww..." Guldo whined.

Everyone lined up against the wall.

Ms. Royer blew the whistle, and everyone started throwing balls at Guldo.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Guldo screamed as he was pelted with dodgeballs.

Jeice yelled, "Defend yourself! Isn't that right, Kitten?"

(I know he has an Australian (Is that how you spell it?!) accent, but I love it when he sounds like he says "Kitten" except for Captain ^_^)

Ginyu yelled, "Yes, it is! Now don't even think about freezing time, Guldo!"

Guldo whimpered as he had to endure the pain, aimed at Yamcha.

* * *

It was in Ms. McGlory's class, and everyone was drawing a card for Yamcha.

Frieza wrote, "Hope you die", Cell wrote, "You suck", Goku wrote, "I like food, Bulma wrote, "You are a douche", and Vegeta wrote. "You better be lucky you lived, weekling, 'cause I can and will kill you someday, so enjoy you're pitiful life now!"

Ms. McGlory gasped as she saw all of their messages.

"That is not how you write a card!" she yelled.

"We hate him! What do you expect?!" 18 yelled.

"At least show him some respect! And Vegeta! How many times did I tell you, weakling is not spelled w-e-e-k-l-i-n-g, it is spelled, w-e-a-k-l-i-n-g"

Vegeta growled.

The bell rung, and school was officially over for the next two weeks.

Kids ran out, excited about how they're going to spend their winter break.

Usually, something crazy happens over the holidays, but this time, the preteens just planned on relaxing for the next few weeks.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and asked, "Whatcha doin later on?"

Vegeta said, "Nothing,"

Bulma said, "You wanna come over for a few hours?"

Vegeta hmphed and said, "Fine, just don't have Kakarot, the Harpy, Robo-Girl, and Baldy join us,"

Bulma chuckled nervously.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at her, "You didn't invite them, did you?" he said with a warning growl.

Bulma said, "Of course not..."

* * *

Next Time- Preparation for Christmas (A.K.A- Christmas Eve)

I may be skipping over time in this fic alot, cause I'm rushing to get to 7th and 8th grade. I like 6th grade and all, but I want to to get to 8th grade by the time I start 8th (Which is the next school year)and I want to get all of my elementary fics done, but that doesn't really matter all that much. So, don't be surprised if after the next two chapters based in December skip all the way till February and March the next one after. My 7th and 8th will be longer, but I'm not sure if it'll be longer than my kindergarten fic. I'm also focusing on my elementary fic (I should be at like, March right now, but I'm busy with track, projects and boring stuff that I'll get an A in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update the elementary before I update this one again. And please review :D

**Preview-**

**"I baked cookies!" Mrs. Briefs called from the kitchen.**

**Everyone rolled their eyes: She said that for the hundredth time.**

**Tarble, Celeria, Turles, Vegeta, Bulma, Tights, Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, Chi-Chi, and 18.**

**They sat in front of the TV, watching one of those old-semi new Christmas specials (My favorite is 'Grandma got ran over by a Reindeer!')**

**Goku said, "Oh boy cookies!"**

**Chi-Chi yelled, "You already ate 3 batches! No more!"**

**Krillin said, "I wonder why didn't she duck, when she got ran over?"**

**18 said, "Because, she's too old,"**

**Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up, and walked towards the kitchen.**

**Bulma followed, but to the bathroom.**

**"STOP!" screamed Chi-Chi.**

**Vegeta and Bulma jumped as they heard her scream.**

**"What?!" Vegeta yelled.**

**Chi-Chi smiled as she said, "You two are under the mistletoe!"**

**They both looked up and indeed, they were under that stupid plant.**

**They both blushed as they tried to get away from each other.**

**Goku said playfully, "No! You two know the rules!"**

**End Preview-**

I have to stop now! I'm getting carried away so much, I actually had to stop this from becoming a full chapter! XD


	17. Preparation for Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own this!

Chapter 16:Preparation for Christmas

"I baked cookies!" Mrs. Briefs called from the kitchen.

Everyone rolled their eyes: She said that for the hundredth time.

Tarble, Celeria, Turles, Vegeta, Bulma, Tights, Krillin, Piccolo, Goku, Chi-Chi, and 18.

They sat in front of the TV, watching one of those old-semi new Christmas specials A.K.A- Grandma got ran over by a Reindeer (My favorite is 'Grandma got ran over by a Reindeer!')

Goku said, "Oh boy cookies!"

Chi-Chi yelled, "You already ate 3 batches! No more!"

Vegeta busted out laughing at the scene when the grandma got ran over.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

Bulma looked at him and said, "I'm feeling a sense of déjà vu here,"

Krillin said, "I wonder why didn't she duck, when she got ran over?"

18 said, "Because, she's too old,"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up, and walked towards the kitchen.

Bulma followed, but to the bathroom.

"STOP!" screamed Chi-Chi.

Vegeta and Bulma jumped as they heard her scream.

"What?!" Vegeta yelled.

Chi-Chi smiled as she said, "You two are under the mistletoe!"

They both looked up and indeed, they were under that stupid plant.

They both blushed as they tried to get away from each other.

Goku said playfully, "No! You two know the rules!"

Everyone stared at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Bulm and Vegeta yelled at them.

"Go ahead and kiss!" Celeria yelled.

"You think we're a walking porn film?!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone kept staring at them.

"Ok! We'll kiss later!" Bulma yelled

"You better!" Turles said.

* * *

The girls were in Bulma's room talking, while the boys were in the guest room.

"So, whatcha getting Chi-Chi for Christmas?" Krillin asked.

Goku shrugged, "Probably a fish..."

Everyone looked strangey at him.

Krillin asked Vegeta, "What are you getting Bulma?"

Vegeta snorted, "None of your business,"

Krillin said, "Ok, jeez!"

Piccolo said, "I dont get anything,"

Krillin said, "Its natural to buy stuff for your girlfriend,"

"Why?" Piccolo asked.

Krillin said, "Umm...just because,"

Piccolo said, "Whatever,"

* * *

Chi-Chi, Celeria, and 18 looked at Bulma.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Whatcha getting him for Christmas?" Chi-Chi asked

"I don't know!" Bulma yelled

"Yes, you do," Celeria said.

Bulma groaned while walked out of her room: friends can be a pain sometimes.

Just then, she met Vegeta through the door.

"You need an asprin?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta nodded.

Just then, they froze.

"We're under the mistletoe, aren't we?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma nodded.

They both ignored it as they walked towards the medicine cabinet

* * *

Goku shouted, "Hey guys, let's play snowball fight!"

Everyone agreed and walked outside

Bulma and Vegeta slapped their foreheads as they saw another mistletoe .

It was girls vs boys, and both were tied.

They had huge forts and snowballs were being thrown back and forth.

Because of 18's skill with her arms, she knocked out Krillin and Tarble.

Goku said, "I guess I have to step this up!" and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Are you sure Kakarot?" Vegeta said uneasily.

Goku said, "It'll be fun!" as he threw his snowball at the girls' fort

Their fort immediately exploded into snowflakes, and all the girls were covered in snow

"I win!" Goku cheered.

"GOKU!" all the girls screamed as they chased after him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed he ran away, much to Vegeta's amusement.

After that, they all went inside, ate dinner, and watched TVwatched into into they fell asleep.

* * *

It was finally Christmas, and all the kids woke up and got ready to get their presents.

Bulma and Vegeta woke up (again) to find their arms wrapped around each other with his tail securing the hold.

Instead of blushing as usual, they just got up and walked to the others, since they were used to it.

Goku opened his present, "I got Budokai 1!" He exclaimed happily

Chi-Chi smiled, "I'm glad you enjoy it!"

Vegeta smirked, "Well, I got Budokai 3! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aww man!" Goku said.

Chi-Chi growled at the smiling Bulma.

Piccolo said, "While you suckers got the Budokai series, I got Budokai Tenkaichi 3!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Goku and Vegeta as Piccolo chuckled.

(I like the budokai series, but I've heard that people make HUGE deal over bt3, so you know why they're screaming XD )

Chi-Chi opened her gift, "A fish?! " she yelled.

"Merry Fishmas Chi-Chi!" Goku said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Chi-Chi screamed while chasing Goku with a frying pan.

"I'm sorry!" Goku yelled while running away.

While everyone was occupied, Bulma opened her gift and gasped.

It was a beautiful bracelet with diamonds and birthstones based on her month.

But what surprised her was that it was the only gift she wanted, and she told no one about it.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, who was walking towards the balcony.

She smiled. She knew who gave her this gift.

* * *

While, everyone was having fun, Vegeta was on the balcony.

Bulma joined him, "What are you doing out here?"

Vegeta shrugged.

Bulma walked closer as she said, "You gave me the bracelet, did you?"

Vegeta blushed as he said, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

Bulma said, "Yes you do, otherwise, you wouldn't be blushing,"

Vegeta said, "So what if I did?"

Bulma stepped even closer towards him and whispered, "Thank you,"

Vegeta blushed even harder, "W-what are you doing?!"

Bulma smiled as she pointed up.

Vegeta looked up to see mistletoe and then felt Bulma's lips on his.

Vegeta gave in to the Veggie-kiss® and they held each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was crying at the scene from the window.

"*sniff* My little Veggie's growing up! *sniff*" Goku cried.

"How was he your "Veggie" in the first place?" Piccolo asked.

Krillin looked at Bulma and Vegeta and said, "Wow, he's lucky!"

18 slapped his bald head.

Tights said, "That's so cute! My little sister's already kissing,"

Celeria said, "You guys are the same age,"

Tights said, "But still, I'm older by like... I think a month..,"

Chi-Chi said, "They better not get too passionate!"

Tarble said, "Aww, give it a rest,"

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta stopped Veggie-kissing® and just held Veggie-hugged™ for a moment.

"Y'know you're my Veggie right?" Bulma asked.

"As you say practically every day," Vegeta snorted.

"But, it's true," Bulma smiled.

Vegeta said, "You know, they're looking at us, right?"

Bulma nodded, "Yea, and you know we're going to kick their a**es right?"

Vegeta smirked evilly, "Wanna get started?"

Bulma smirked evilly back, "Sure,"

They walked inside, and screams of fear, pain, and terror can be heard outside, and let's just say Bulma and Vegeta had a good Christmas...not the others!

* * *

**Next Time- Preteens vs. Principal**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm thinking 7-10 more chapters of this story till the 7th grade fic. I plan on making this one of my short, but a good understanding of how 6th grade was for them, like Dbz in Preschool but longer. Anyway please review!**


	18. Preteen vs Principal

**Disclaimer: No own Dragon Ball.**

**Chapter 17: Preteen vs Principal**

It was a nice March and snow started to melt, and spring break was close.

It was another day of school, and King Vegeta was sleeping.

"Veggie-chan!"

Vegeta groaned. She always called him stupid names.

Vegeta turned around from sulking in the corner, and glared at Bulma.

"What?" he asked.

Bulma crossed her arms and said, "You were supposed to go with me to the library for the yearbook photos!"

Vegeta yelled, "I never agreed to that!"

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm, "Now you are!" and dragged him through the hallways.

Vegeta whined and complained throughout the whole walk.

Bulma sighed as she looked at Vegeta, "Vegeta, do you truly care about me?"

Vegeta was speechless, "..."

Bulma said, "Because if you do, you would cooperate with me..."

She looked so sad with her watery eyes.

Vegeta sighed and muttered, "Fine.."

Bulma squealed with happiness and dragged Vegeta to the library

'What have I done?!' Vegeta thought.

* * *

Library-

They arrived at the library and most of the 6th graders were there.

Chi-Chi saw Bulma and walked up to her, "You actually made him come here?!"

Bulma smiled as she nodded.

While they were talking, Goku walked up to Vegeta, "Hiya Vegeta!"

Vegeta snorted, "Kakarot," he acknowleged.

Goku said, "We're going to sign up for the 'cutest couple,"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Trust me Kakarot, you are not cute!"

Burma and Vegeta were next, so they sat down in front of the photographer.

The photographer said in a girly voice, "Ok yall, what're taking the picture for?"

Vegeta asked, "Are you gay?" (I DO NOT HATE GAYS SO DON'T START FLAMING ME!)

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma.

Vegeta said, "It was just a question.."

The photographer's eyes watered as he ran away crying.

Vegeta said, "I knew he was gay..."

Bulma glared at him.

Just then the principal came and yelled, "What's all the commotion?!"

"All I asked if was the photographer was gay!" Vegeta said.

Mr Rice said, "This is a serious offense, you can get kicked out of school!"

Vegeta shrugged.

Bulma said, "So what?"

Mr Rice handed the preteens a slip and left.

"DETENTION?!" Vegeta screamed.

* * *

Lunch-

"...And he gave us a f***** detention!" Vegeta screamed.

"What's wrong with that?" Piccolo asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Vegeta screamed.

"You called the man gay, and I had to get a detention for nothing!" Bulma yelled

Vegeta growled at her.

"So what're you going to do?" Goku asked.

"We're going to beat him to oblivion!" Vegeta yelled.

"What do you mean 'we' ?!" Freeza yelled.

Vegeta cackled evilly as he thought of his plan to kill the principal.

* * *

Thr principal was at his officr, doing work.

He had a busy schedule, and ge could'nt miss an important meeting.

Just then, Vegeta walked through the door.

"Hello, Mr. Rice..." Vegeta said menacingly.

Mr. Rice stuttered as he said, "W-what do you want?!"

Vegeta reeled in close and said, "I'll give you one more chance to cancel my detention..."

Mr. Rice said, "I'm sorry, but you are getting a detention no matter what,"

Vegeta glared at him, "Fine, have it your way..." and disappeared.

Mr. Rice looked confused until he just shook his head and continued to work.

The meeting-

Mr. Rice was at a school district board meeting with his boss and others (You know, the place where d***s make up stupid rules)

"Mr. Rice, care to give us your presentation to how kids should be more healthy," the boss said.

"O-of course!" Mr. Rice stuttered as he started to give his presentation.

His revealed his powerpoint, and everyone gasped as they saw the opening.

It was a picture of a sexy woman posing in one of those pictures only prositutes can do

Mr. Rice didn't notice the powerpoint and started talking, "Kids can be healthy by- OH MY GOODNESS!"

Meanwhile, the preteens were snickering at what was happening.

"Nice job into hacking the powerpoint, Bulma," Vegeta said.

Bulma sighed as she said, "You owe me!"

Vegeta said, "Fine! I'll take you out later.."

Chi-Chi covered Goku's eyes as she said, "Did it have to be this picture?!"

Piccolo said, "Nevermind that, now let's make our next move.."

They flew away, to leave Mr. Rice stuttering to his boss.

"I-I-I-I don't know how that got there..." Mr Rice protested.

His boss rose an eyebrow.

"S-seriously! I honestly don't know!" he said.

"It might be best to give up your position as principal for now.." his boss concluded.

But Mr. Rice knew what he was implying: he was fired.

* * *

Mr. Rice sulked as he walked home: His tires flattened, his shoes are now ripped, his clothes were taken by a wolf, and he grown bald in less than an hour.

Once he got outside of his home he gasped.

Firemen were already taking out the fire, and his house was burnt down to a crisp.

"My..my house!" Mr. Rice gasped.

"Unfortunately someone burnt your house," the fireman said.

"No s*** genius!" Mr. Rice said.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to move somewhere else," the fireman said.

Mr. Rice sighed as he knew that he'll never be a principal again.

* * *

The next day-

There was a school meeting in the audutorium.

All three grades were there, and the vice principal went up to speak.

"I'm sorry to say that Mr. Rice won't be principal anymore,"

"YES!" Vegeta yelled from the audience.

"And now, former elementary teacher, Mr. Blutzinger will be your principal,"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

Mr. Blutzinger was about to speak, until he saw the Z fighters.

All the tourturing memories was coming back to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone was shocked that Mr. Blutzinger has fainted onstage.

* * *

Next Time- Last Day Field Trip

One more chapter to go, before I start my 7th grade fic, and it will be longer than this one. Also, I cutting this fic short because ever since this got deleted, not that many rebiews have been coming in, so I hope you enjoyed this fic, cause I about to cut this a little short. And sorry I updated late, I'm away from home for spring break, and my computer is at home so I have to type at least 1k words in my chapters and I have to do it on my phone.


	19. Last Day Field Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own this!

Chapter 18: Last Day Field Trip

It was the last day of school, and everyone was going to the end of the year field trip to the pool.

When the Z Fighters arrived, there was a big commotion.

There was a huge crowd of boys gathered around.

Vegeta said, "Why the h*** are they gathered around?"

Goku shrugged, "I don't know.." Krillin said, "Let's check it out!"

Vegeta punched his way to the front of the crowd, and saw what was the commotion.

Vegeta started, "What's the commo-"

Vegeta's jaw dropped.

Krillin asked, "What's wrong Vege-"

Krillin's jaw dropped also.

Goku was confused, "Why are you guys shocked?"

There was Bulma, in a tankini.

She wore light purple shorts, and a small tanktop that shows her stomach.

Vegeta regained his senses, and let out a possessive growl.

"Stay away from my mate!" Vegeta growled while smashing Bulma to his chest protectively.

Vegeta prepared a blast with his free hand, and most of the boys ran away.

Meanwhile 18 slapped Krillin, "Stop looking at her!" she yelled.

She also wore a tankini, but more caprise than shorts and she wore a tanktop with no stomach showing.

Chi-Chi hit Goku with a frying pan, "Am I pretty enough for you?!" she screamed.

She wore a blue one piece with pink sandles.

Goku chuckled nervously, "Weeell..."

Chi-Chi tackled Goku to the ground amd started hitting him.

Vegeta was still growling and Bulma said, "Vegeta..can you let me go?"

Vegeta released Bulma and said, "What are you wearing?!"

Bulma smiled, "A tankini! Can't you believe it?! I had to beg my dad to wear this!"

Vegeta said, "Now I have to keep you away from weakling boys!"

"Aww..you do love me! But why did you call me your mate?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta thought for a moment, "I think it has something to do with the bond we have.."

"Oh, how about we ask your dad?" Bulma said.

Vegeta nodded.

Meanwhile, Frieza busted the door open, "For the last day of school, I'm gonna pull the ultimate prank!"

Everyone gasped.

In Frieza's ultimate pranks, there could be death involved.

"Who's gonna be your victim?" Cell asked.

Frieza chuckled evilly as he said, "Mr. Buttstinger..."

* * *

Everyone was on the bus, talking and hitting each other.

Yamcha turned around behind his seat and said, "Hey Tien!"

Tien tried to ignore Yamcha as he said his name over and over again for attention.

"Tien! Tien! Tien! Tien! Tie-"

"What the f*** do you want?!" Tien yelled.

"Hi!" Yamcha said.

"Oh God, you sound like Nappa from DBZA," Tien groaned.

Meanwhile, Cell asked, "So, what are you gonna do for your Ultimate prank?"

Freeza said, "It's a surprise, but after this, he'll be crying like it's no tomorrow!"

They finally arrived and everyone ran out, trampling the teachers.

It was the perfect day to go to the beach. At 110°, almost the whole city was there.

"Hello relaxation!" Bulma said as she threw her towel and revealed her tankini.

All 12 year old boys either fainted or passed out from overly nose bleeds.

Vegeta growled and wrapped the towel back on her.

"You're not letting that go until you get in the pool!" Vegeta said.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "You get jealous too easily,"

Vegeta scowled, "I'm not gonna let them oogle you like a chocolate bar!"

Bulma removed the towel and said, "Oh please, tell me you don't like this,"

Vegeta blushed, "S-shut up!"

Meanwhile, Frieza was preparing his attack.

Tarble walked by and said, "Whatcha doin?"

Frieza said, "Well, I'm working on my attack on Mr. Buttstinger,"

"Why" asked Tarble.

"Cause almost all of us hate him," Freeza said.

"So what are you planning to do?" Tarble asked.

"Fine I'll tell you. I plan on making him ride the Slide of Pain and Suffering,"

Tarble gasped. The Slide of Pain and Suffering was the dangerous and painful waterslide of all. It was 70 ft long and it contained snakes, poison, spiders, bombs, cockroaches, knifes, and of course, worms. That's why Vegeta is afraid to ride it too.

"B-but he'll be traumatized forever!" Tarble said.

"Of course!" Freeza said as he started maniacally laughing.

Tarble backed away slowly then transforming into a full out run.

"Wait! Come back!" Frieza yelled.

* * *

Vegeta walked up to his father and said, "Father, tell me what is a mate?"

King Vegeta woke up from sleeping and gasped as he saw a bad sunburn on his back.

"A mate it a Saiyan tradition of a lifelong partner, or marrage in human terms," King Vegeta hissed as he rubbed his burnt back.

Vegeta gasped, "So i'm practically married to Bulma?!"

King Vegeta said, "Something like that, you basically bite each other's necks and suck each other blood like a vampire, and you'll be bonded forever,"

Vegeta made a sickened face, "How did you come up with this?!"

"Basically Dragon Ball Z fans make up this bond to describe marrage between Saiyans, but that's breaking the fourth wall," King Vegeta said.

"How old is Bulma supposed to be my mate?" Vegeta asked.

"13 at the least, 18 at the most, but it's when you both feel the urge to bite each other," King Vegeta said.

Vegeta nodded, "Ok, bye" and left.

Meanwhile-

Frieza finished his plan and laughed evilly, "My plan is finally complete! Oh Mr. Blutzinger!"

Mr. Blutzinger lazily walked towards Frieza and said, "What?!"

Freeza put a blindfold on Blutzinger and walked him towards the Slide of Pain and Suffering, with the other kids followed silently.

It was a half an hour later, and everyone made it to the top of the slide.

"What do you think Frieza's gonna do?" Goku asked.

"Probably something evil.." Chi-Chi said.

"I hope it doesn't involve getting in trouble.." Celeria said.

"Probably not.." Turles said.

Freeza unblinded Mr. Buttstinger and said, "Welcome to your doom!"

Mr. Blutzinger was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Just when Frieza was about to push Buttstinger, Yamcha was at the end of the line.

"Maybe if I give Bulma this crab, she'll go out with me!" Yamcha said.

When he was about to walk to her, the crab crawled over Yamcha and bit his butt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yamcha screamed as he bumped into Piccolo, which caused him to bump into Cell, which caused him to bump into Tien, which caused him to bump into Tarble, and so on until Frieza bumped into Mr. Buttstinger which caused him and all of the kids to fall into the slide.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they slid down the slide.

They first slid down the snakes area.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" All of the girls screamed.

"This is all your fault!" Chi-Chi yelled at Yamcha.

They next slid down into the poisonous area.

"Close your mouthes!" Piccolo yelled.

Everyone inhaled deep and held their breaths.

Yamcha couldn't hold on much longer and started breathing in the poison.

"ACKGH!" Yamcha choked as he inhaled the poison.

They next entered the bomb area.

All boys shielded their girlfriends or themselves as they were faced with exploding bombs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled as he was defenseless.

They next came onto the cockroach area.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Cell screamed.

Vegeta chuckled, "Your badically their kind and you are afraid of them!"

"Shut up!" Cell screamed as he blushed.

They next slid into the knife area.

Everyone has to dodge the incoming knifes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mr. Buttstinger yelled as he got struck with one knife.

They finally reached the worm area.

They crawled all over everyone was looked quite mutated.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta and Celeria screamed as they were attacked my worms.

"Vegeta calm down!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta kept on screaming.

Celeria was now being restrained by Turles.

Vegeta's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted.

They neared the exit and all of them smashed into each other on the ground.

"Ugh..." everyonr moaned.

"FREEZA!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed as Frieza started running away.

* * *

A few hours later-

Everyone got off the bus with mixed emotions.

Some kids ran out screaming about no school, other kids just walked out, traumatized by the slide.

Goku smiled and said, "You know, there's a tournament later on in the summer,"

Vegeta smirked, "I know, and I'm gonna win it!"

Goku smiled wide and said, "We'll see!"

Chi-Chi said, "Not too long from now, and we're gonna be 7th graders!"

Bulma said, "Yea, and I'm gonna have the greatest summer romance ever!" as she brought Vegeta into a Veggie-Hug™

Vegeta blushed and stuttered, "Y-yea right.."

Krillin said, "Well I'm gonna have a nice bath and relax!"

18 said, "And i'm gonna prepare for this tournament.."

Piccolo agreed and said, "Yes, we best start preparing,"

Bulma said, "Right after a party!"

"Really?!" Vegeta said.

"Yup! Let's get started..." Bulma said as everyone started walking towards Capsule Corporation.

As they celebrated summer coming, they never knew that they will face many challenges in 7th grade...

The End

* * *

Yaaay! I finished! I will start working on the final chapters of Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade. And since my 6th grade fic (And spring break) is over, I will also start working on my 7th grade fic. And thank you for reading and I don't really care if you review, since this fic and it's 74 reviews have been deleted, but anyway make sure you look out for updates in Dbz in Middle School: 7th Grade, and Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade :D


End file.
